


Star Wars The Last Jedi-Spirit of the Galaxy

by Fictionstv



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: A revised version of the Last Jedi from beginning to end and Star Wars IX Spirit of the Galaxy. Rey seeks a teacher in a reluctant Luke Skywalker. The Resistance is being hunted by the First Order across the galaxy. Kylo Ren is conflicted with his service to Snoke. Nothing is as it seems as the truth is finally revealed.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a revision treatment of the Last Jedi storyline. It's going to have the same general structure as Last Jedi, but I am going to modify a lot of the scenes.

**Star Wars**

**The Last Jedi**

* * *

The First Order Star Destroyers appeared suddenly and descended upon the Resistance's planetary base. General Hux smiled as he looked down on the planet. He would finally make up for his failure to defend Starkiller Base.

"We have caught them completely unprepared," the admiral said amused.

"This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all," Hux said confidently.

Resistance fighters composed of X-wings, Y-wings, and A-wings rose from the planet and sped towards the First Order armada. Tie fighters came out to meet them in mass. Poe led an X-wing squadron against the Tie fighters as the sides became mixed up.

"Protect the bombers," Poe ordered referring to the Y-wing fighters.

"Rodger, Red leader," they said back to him.

"Red-three, Red-seven, cover me," Poe said to them.

"On our way," they replied.

Poe went off on his own and began blasting Tie fighters one-by-one as two other X-wings escorted him. "Make a hole," Poe ordered as the Y-wings approached General Hux's Star Destroyer. X-wings swarmed Hux's Star Destroyer blasting out the shield generators on top of the bridge.

"We've lost shields," a bridge officer informed Hux.

"Focus on the bombers!" Hux screamed at them.

Poe and his escort engaged the Star Destroyer's surface cannons destroying them one-by-one. The Y-wing squad launched missiles against the Star Destroyer creating an electromagnetic pulse that disabled the Star Destroyer. Hux's bridge went dark as all electronic devices went offline.

"That's how you do it," Poe said pleased.

"Give me bridge power now!" Hux said furiously.

The First Order Dreadnought powered up their twin cannons and targeted the base. "Auto-canons ready, Sir," a bridge crew officer said.

"Fire on the base," Captain Canady ordered.

The Dreadnought fired on the Resistance base with twin beams. The beams went straight for the base but were deflected off a powerful shield. "No damage," a bridge crew officer informed the Dreadnought captain.

"Impossible. How could they have set up their shields so quickly unless they knew we were coming," Captain Canady said stunned.

"Shields are holding," a female Resistance officer told Leia. She smiled knowingly. "Fire our cannons," she ordered.

Ground cannons from different locations on the planet fired on the First Order fleet. Star Destroyers were hit with significant damage. "I'm taking command of the fleet," Captain Canady said as Hux's ship remained disabled. "Send our fighters to destroy those cannons," he ordered.

"That will leave our ships defenseless, captain," an officer objected.

"We have surface cannons, don't we?" the captain asked impatiently.

Tie fighters left the battlefield went down to the planet. "Stay on the Dreadnought," Poe ordered. "Knock out those surface cannons."

X-wing fighters engaged the Dreadnought avoiding surface laser cannons. Poe led the squadron in destroying surface cannons one-by-one. A few X-wing fighters were destroyed as surface cannons fired wildly at them.

"They won't penetrate our armor," his XO told Canady.

"No, they're after our surface cannons," he said outraged. "Power up our auto-cannons for another strike," he ordered.

A reserve group of Tie fighters went after Poe and his squadron. Poe's escort fighters were destroyed by Tie fighters as he approached the last surface cannon. Tie fighters then engaged Poe, damaging his rear.

"See what you can do, BB-8," Poe said to the droid.

The droid went inside the fighter and began working on the damage. BB-8 used his arms to repair the motherboard giving Poe his weapons control back. "Good job," Poe said pleased and blasted the last surface cannon.

Gen. Hux could only watch helplessly as Poe's fighters created small explosions on the surface of the Dreadnought. Y-wing fighters then came in and fired missiles onto the Dreadnaught creating powerful explosions.

Captain Canady gave a look of disgust as the explosions ripped through his ship and then overtook his bridge. Leia watched a hologram as the disabled Dreadnought was gutted from the inside with fiery explosions. The base crew cheered upon seeing it. "The Dreadnought is down!"

Meanwhile, Tie fighters took out the cannons on the surface preventing any further damage to the First Order armada. Power became restored on Hux's ship. "Their shields are down. We can bombard them," his admiral suggested.

"Get us closer. Destroy their base and obliterate all life on this planet!" Hux shouted.

* * *

The First Order armada came closer to the planet to coordinate a barrage on the surface. Leia watched patiently as the First Order came closer. "Should we raise shields?" an officer asked her.

"Not yet," Leia said tapping her finger on the desk. "Tell Poe to disengage."

"General, we still have more ships. If we don't keep up the attack, the base will be lost," Poe protested.

"Trust me, Poe," Leia said.

Poe hesitated but gave the order. "All craft disengage."

Resistance fighters fled from the Star Destroyers. "They realize it's hopeless against the First Order," Hux mused. "Prepare to fire."

"General?" a Resistance officer questioned her as she stared at the screen.

"Do it," she said finally.

Cloaked mines in low orbit suddenly exploded near the First Order armada. The explosions created shockwaves that severely damaged the Star Destroyers. The First Order armada was in ruins as the mines took their toll. "Fire on them now!" Hux screamed.

"Sir, we don't have weapons control. We must retreat," his admiral told him.

"We are the First Order! We don't retreat!" Hux shouted enraged.

Leia smiled at her success. Several Star Destroyers were disabled and exploding from the mines. "Well, I think it's time for us to leave don't you think?" she said to her staff.

"Transports are ready," a staff officer told her.

"Very good," Leia said pleased. "Let's go C-3P0. We're not going to leave you behind."

"It never crossed my mind," C-3P0 replied.

Leia and C-3P0 came upon rows of transport ships. "I will be on the last one," she insisted.

Hux was beyond infuriated at the state of his fleet. "Send our Stormtroopers down to the base and kill everyone," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," his admiral replied.

* * *

Transport ships filled with Stormtroopers headed down to the Resistance base. Once they came to the Resistance base, they immediately started firing in all directions. Captain Phasma emerged from one of the transport ships and looked around. The Resistance base had been completely abandoned. Carefully moving through the base, Captain Phasma discovered replicas of transports, fighters, and equipment.

"It's all fake," she realized.

Leia and C-3P0 entered the last transport and shot off into space on the opposite side of the planet facing away from the First Order fleet. They docked on a Resistance cruiser. Poe and his fighters settled in the docking bay.

Poe grinned as BB-8 came down from his fighter. "I knew you could do it," he said to the droid.

The rest of the fighter pilots cheered their victory. "Gather around," Poe said to them. "We won a great victory today but the war is far from over. The First Order will not forget this. We must always be ready for the next fight. Remember those who we lost. Remember their sacrifice," Poe said to the group.

Leia entered the bridge of the cruiser. "Let's move," she ordered.

The Resistance ships went to light speed and disappeared.

* * *

General Hux seethed with anger as he realized the Resistance had escaped. "Supreme Leader Snoke wants a status report," a bridge officer said to him.

Hux gave a look of fear as he realized what that meant. "I shall meet the Supreme Leader personally. Carry on," Hux said to his admiral.

* * *

Finn woke up in the medical bay on the Resistance cruiser. He found himself in a capsule with tubes connected to his medical suit. Feeling claustrophobic, he ripped open the capsule and then tore at his medical suit. With the suit off, he was in a white one-piece suit. He immediately looked for the door and entered the hallway.

"Oh, you're awake," a Resistance fighter smiled at him.

Finn rushed the man, took his pistol, and placed it towards his face. "Take me to the bridge," he ordered him.

* * *

Poe came onto the bridge and was greeted by Leia. "Excellent, Poe," she said pleased with him.

"You keep things close to the chest," Poe remarked.

"Trust me, Poe. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have," she chuckled.

"Absolutely," Poe agreed.

Finn barged onto the bridge with his hostage. He fired on his hostage wounding him and then pointed it at Leia. His expression was wide-eyed and confused.

"Finn?" Poe wondered.

"He's devolved back to his original programming," Leia realized.

Poe walked in front of Leia towards Finn. "Look, you're not a Stormtrooper anymore. You're free now. Remember when we escaped and crashed on Jakku? You helped us lower the shields on Starkiller base. You're a hero."

Finn said nothing, his arm shaking as he pulled on the trigger of his pistol. "Don't do this, Finn. This isn't you anymore," Poe said getting closer to him.

Finn suddenly fired at Leia. "No!" Poe shouted as he fired.

The beam went straight towards Leia's hand and hovered just above her skin. With her other hand, she forced the blaster out of his hand. The beam of light slowly faded and then disappeared in Leia's palm. Without his blaster, Finn charged Leia. Poe attempted to stop him but was tossed aside. Leia held out her hand and dropped him to the floor.

"Get him off my bridge," Leia said annoyed.

* * *

Rey approached Luke Skywalker with his lightsaber in her hand to give back to him. He looked at her with sad eyes but felt something familiar about this girl. She came closer to him and offered it to him.

"No," he said simply and walked off.

"Master Skywalker," Rey said walking after him. She hid her surprise as she hoped there was some kind of explanation. Perhaps the Jedi Master was testing her resolve as a student.

Rey found a village of stone huts and figured Luke must be in one of them. Checking each one, she came to the last one. "Master Skywalker. I am with the Resistance. Your sister, Leia, sent me. We need your help," she said through the door.

She then pounded on the door with her staff. "Hello?" she called out to him.

When there was no reply, she explored the island seeing a colony of porgs curiously coming next to her. Frustrated, she went back to the Millennium Falcon to get Chewie. The Wookie easily pushed the door through allowing them inside the hut. Chewy roared but there was no one inside the hut. He looked at Rey confused.

"He was here. I know he was here," she said defensively.

"Already breaking my door," Luke said behind them.

"I'm sorry, but we need your help," Rey said to him.

"Chewie? What are you doing here?" Luke asked amused.

Chewie growled in response. "How did you find me?" Luke asked Rey.

"Long story. We brought the Millennium Falcon," Rey said.

"The Falcon? Where's Han?" Luke asked concernedly.

"He was betrayed and murdered by Kylo Ren. I saw him die," Rey said.

Luke gave her a look of grief and sorrow. "I felt my sister's sorrow, but I never knew until now."

"The First Order has dominated all the major systems. We need your help. We need the Jedi Order. We need Luke Skywalker," Rey told him.

"I can't go with you," he said to her. "The Dark Side of the Force has destroyed my body. It took my hand and burned through all of my bones. I am not who I used to be," Luke said keeping his distance from her.

"You're powerful in the Force," Rey objected.

"I taught Leia the ways of the Force. Go to her," Luke suggested.

"She may have the power, but you are a Jedi Master," Rey argued.

"Who appointed me a Jedi Master? When I was called 'master' I was no older than you," he said skeptically.

He then walked off up towards the top of the island. "I am not leaving without you," Rey said after him.

* * *

Kylo Ren entered the throne room on-board Snoke's Super Star Destroyer, the _Supremacy,_ that measured sixty kilometers wide and dwarfed his own Star Destroyers. The throne room had a long red curtain in the back, a simple throne in the center, and several Red Guards holding various weapons.

General Hux stood before Snoke in humiliation as Kylo Ren entered the room. "The Resistance knew your every move, general. You fell for their traps and allowed them to escape," Snoke said angrily.

"They must have had a mole. Supreme Leader, I will sniff this mole out and…," Hux said defensively.

Snoke blasted Hux with Force lightning killing him instantly. Kylo knelt before Snoke, his facial expression hidden behind his mask.

"How is your wound?" Snoke asked Kylo.

"It's nothing," Kylo downplayed.

"The mighty Kylo Ren, when I found you, I saw what all masters strive to see: war, untamed power, and beyond that something truly special," Snoke said walking towards him.

"The potential of your bloodline: you, Vader," Snoke said disappointed.

"Yes, you worship your grandfather's strength. Despite his limitations, he slew his master. Do you want to kill me, Kylo Ren?" Snoke asked.

"Yes," Kylo replied honestly.

"Good," Snoke smiled amused. "My own apprentice betrayed me and gave me these scars," Snoke said pointing to his face. "I let my guard down for but a moment. Like a coward, he tried to kill me while I slept. Now, I never sleep," Snoke continued.

"I can never die. I am as immortal as the Dark Side itself. I am forever," Snoke said to him.

"I will serve you faithfully until I discover your secret, Supreme Leader," Kylo said respectfully.

Snoke chuckled in amusement. "You call me Supreme Leader. Call me by my real name," he ordered.

"Darth Plagueis," Kylo answered.

"I have power over life and death," Snoke said and then raised his hands towards Hux. Immediately, Hux coughed and began gasping for breath.

"Do not fail me again, general," Snoke said to Hux as he got to his feet.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said fearfully and quickly left the room.

"All life belongs to me including the life of your mother," Snoke said to Kylo.

"I will find her," Kylo promised.

"I already have," Snoke chuckled.

* * *

Kylo Ren exited the throne room and clenched his gloved fist in frustration. Once the elevator doors opened, he saw two First Order pilots. "Ready my ship," he barked at them.

He then proceeded to go to his room where he ripped off his mask and threw it across the room. He went to his knees as if to pray. "Grandfather, give me the strength to do what I must," he said with his eyes closed.

"Ben…," a voice said softly in his head.

Kylo opened his eyes and looked around for the intruder. He then saw a glowing man in black robes. Kylo immediately summoned his lightsaber and ignited it. "Ben, the son of my daughter," he said.

"Who are you?" Kylo demanded.

"You pray to the mask I wore," Anakin Skywalker replied.

Kylo immediately turned off his lightsaber and fell to his knees. "Forgive me, grandfather."

"I know what is in your heart but this is not the way," Anakin said to him.

"It was your hate and anger that gave you strength," Kylo said reciting what he had known of Vader.

"No, Ben, it was love," Anakin replied.

"I don't understand," Kylo said confused.

"The Jedi forbid attachments. I loved your grandmother and did horrible things to save her. It was love that gave me my power. When your grandmother died, I was a mere shadow of my former self," Anakin said sadly.

"It was as Lord Vader that you were strongest. You killed the Emperor and brought balance to the Force," Kylo pointed out.

"Lord Vader was never as strong as Anakin Skywalker. My son was able to see this," Anakin said.

"Luke," Kylo realized.

"I took Luke to the Emperor so that he would take my place. I thought that he would live if he became the Emperor's apprentice, but Luke never gave in to the Dark Side. It wasn't my hate for the Emperor that made me destroy him. It was my love for my son," Anakin said to him.

"Only through the power of the Dark Side can I be victorious. Only through my hate can I win," Kylo argued.

"The Dark Side is more than just hate. Your power in the Dark Side will grow when you love someone most dear to you. When you truly love another and give up your hate, nothing can stop you," Anakin told him.

"I killed my father to grow stronger in the Dark Side," Kylo admitted. "I killed him and felt only emptiness."

Kylo looked up but Anakin was already gone. Eyeing his mask, he took hold of it and slammed it against the wall multiple times until it cracked into pieces. "I was wrong about you! I was wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rey followed Luke around and occasionally he would escape her view. Disappointed, she explored the island and found a cave with a Jedi library of ancient texts. As she touched the books, Luke appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Luke asked her.

"I know this place. I've seen it in my dreams," Rey said to him.

"These texts contain the legends of the Jedi over a thousand generations. The original Jedi text; like me, the last of the Jedi," Luke mused.

"Who are you?" Luke repeated.

"The Resistance sent me," Rey told him.

"The Resistance sent you?" Luke asked skeptically. "What's so special about you? Where are you from?"

"Jakku," she replied.

"There was a great battle on Jakku. We thought the war against the Empire was over after the Emperor died but we were so wrong. There will always be people that desire order and structure over freedom. Many died there on both sides," Luke said sadly.

"You were there," Rey realized.

Luke nodded. "I was there," he said haunted. "And so were Han and Leia and all the others."

"I'm just a scavenger," Rey said to him.

"Why are you here, scavenger?" Luke asked curiously.

"To bring you back. We need your help," Rey sputtered.

"No," Luke shook his head. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want to learn from you. I want to be your student. I have a power within me that has awoken, and I'm afraid. I need your help," Rey said to him.

"I sense something familiar about you. Could it be?" Luke wondered, studying her.

"I'm no one," she assured him.

"No, there's something there," Luke detected. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Leia and Poe sat across from each other as the Resistance cruiser exited hyperspace. "What you did was amazing," Poe complimented.

"Just a few tricks I learned from Luke. I'm no Jedi," she downplayed.

"I wish I could do that. It could come really handy in a firefight," Poe smiled.

Leia studied Poe's face. "Your flight reflexes are beyond anyone I have ever encountered. You remind me of Luke. You have the gift."

"The gift? Like, the Force?" Poe wondered.

"Yes, exactly," Leia agreed.

"Can you teach me? I'll be a good student. I promise," Poe said quickly.

"Come with me," Leia said to him.

* * *

Leia and Poe went to the brig where Finn was confined to a table with his limbs restrained. Finn was unconscious in front of them. "Can he be helped?" Poe asked.

"Maybe," Leia said uncertainly. She reached out to Finn's cheek with her hand. "Remember," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

She could see all of Finn's memories as if they were her own. She saw the brutal conditioning, the friendship he had made with one of the troopers, and then witnessing his friend's death. Finn woke up and stared at Poe.

"You killed him!" he shouted with a crazed expression.

Poe was taken aback by Finn's accusation. "Who did I kill?"

"My best friend. On Jakku," Finn spat.

"Remember who you are, Finn," Leia said as she continued the connection. Finn relaxed and then gave them both confused looks.

"Where's Rey?" he wondered. "And why I am like this?"

"He's back," Poe said happily.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Finn asked them.

Alarm bells suddenly went off all over the ship. "We have to get back to the bridge," Poe said to Leia.

* * *

The First Order armada including Snoke's Super Star Destroyer exited hyperspace right behind them. The _Supremacy_ immediately fired on the Resistance ships. Leia and Poe entered the bridge. "They've tracked us," Poe realized.

"They tracked us through light speed," Leia added.

"That's impossible," a Resistance officer doubted.

"And yet they've done it," Leia wondered.

"Permission to blow something up?" Poe requested.

Leia gave him a sad look. "Permission denied. Take the remaining fighters and go to light-speed at different coordinates. They can't track you all," Leia said.

"Where will the rally point be?" Poe asked.

"Canto Bright, It's neutral territory," Leia told him. "I have an old friend there that can help you."

"Alright," Poe said and headed to the docking bay.

* * *

Kylo Ren emerged from the _Supremacy_ in his Tie prototype fighter. Two Tie fighters escorted him as he engaged the Resistance fleet. "Cover me," he ordered the escorts and proceeded to fire on the ships creating small explosions on their hulls.

Leia sensed her son's presence as he came for a pass at her bridge. Poe ran as quickly as he could to the docking bay with BB-8 ahead of him. "Don't wait for me, BB-8," Poe shouted at the droid.

The droid was assumed up into the X-wing as Poe got in. Other Resistance pilots worked quickly to get ready. "You all know the plan?" Poe asked them.

"Rodger," they said to him in unison.

"Do not engage the First Order," Poe pressed. "Our mission is to survive."

As fighters exited the docking bay, Kylo Ren swept in and fired on one destroying it. He then gave chase to the other fighters that were fleeing. Several fighters immediately went to light-speed. Poe remained behind as one of the A-wing fighters failed.

"What's wrong?" Poe asked the female Resistance pilot.

"Malfunction: I am working to fix it," she said.

Kylo Ren went after the A-wing fighter forcing Poe to give chase. The other Republic ships went to light-speed leaving the lone cruiser behind. "Go," Leia said softly as she saw the fighters engage each other outside her window.

Poe fired on Kylo's escort destroying one instantly. The other Tie fighter got too close to Kylo Ren's ship and went into a spin. The spinning Tie fighter crashed into the cruiser. Kylo worked his controls as he avoided Poe's fire.

"Come back to the ship. We can't cover for you," Hux said through a hologram.

Kylo ignored the message and continued his chase of the A-wing. Poe found himself having difficulty for the first time in a dog fight. "Who is this guy?" he wondered.

Kylo Ren went up and behind Poe and the A-wing fighter. Poe evaded Kylo's fire while communicating to the A-wing pilot. "What's your status?" he asked her.

"Almost there," she said.

Poe separated from the A-wing and went straight for the First Order ships. Kylo broke off from the A-wing and continued his pursuit of Poe. The A-wing then went to light speed disappearing from view.

* * *

Finn got himself out of his restraints and went for an escape pod. As he got in, the pod had a pre-programmed route to Canto Bright. The pod shot off and instantly went light-speed. Other escape pods also departed the cruiser. The First Order fired on them in vain as they disappeared.

A hologram of Snoke appeared on Hux's bridge. "Concentrate your fire on that cruiser," he ordered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said fearfully.

Leia saw Star Destroyers entering hyperspace and then exiting in front of her. They were slowly being squeezed by all sides. "Prepare for light-speed at these coordinates," Leia said inputting coordinates into the computer.

"That's not the rally point," a Resistance officer told her.

"I know," Leia said.

The cruiser went to light speed as the Star Destroyers nearly ran into each other. "All ships halt!" Hux screamed as the incoming Star Destroyers slowed down.

Poe evaded surface cannons as Kylo navigated through the Star Destroyers. "Let's get out of here," Poe said to BB-8.

Kylo fired continuously at Poe missing each time until the X-wing went to light-speed.

"Come back to the ship immediately!" Hux insisted to Kylo.

Kylo complied disappointed at his failure.

The Resistance cruiser then went to light-speed disappearing from view.

* * *

Luke entered the Millennium Falcon and basked in nostalgia. He then noticed R2D2 in the corner. The droid remained silent as Luke went passed it. "My old friend," Luke smiled resting his hand on the droid's top. The droid didn't activate and Luke walked away.

Meanwhile, Rey was in a stone hut. She felt a strange presence in her mind. She could see Kylo Ren going through a medical session to repair his face from the wound she had given him. Kylo also saw Rey in the hut. He couldn't make out where she was but figured she was on the planet with the island and Skywalker.

Rey fired her pistol into the wall as she aimed at him. Kylo felt the wound as if he had been shot. He stood up and realized the connection. "You will bring me to Skywalker," he said reaching out to her with his hand.

She didn't reply to him. "You can't be doing this. The effort would kill you," Kylo reasoned. "Can you see my surroundings?" he asked curiously wondering if their connection was a security threat.

"You're going to pay for what you did," Rey pledged.

"I can't see yours," Kylo ignored her. "Just you…and…someone else," he realized.

"What's that about?" Luke asked her. Temple caretakers gathered around working to clean the area and repair the hole Rey had just made.

"Kylo Ren and I are connected. He can see me and I can see him. He spoke to me," Rey told him.

"You two have a history?" Luke asked.

"I wounded him with your lightsaber," Rey said.

Luke stared at her wondering if it could be true. "Show me."

* * *

Rey took out the lightsaber and practiced with it using a rock pillar to center her moves. Luke watched patiently as Rey swung the lightsaber in quick successive strokes. She then lost control and swiped the pillar clean off.

"When you are at peace, you will better control it," Luke told her and then walked up the steps to the top of the island.

Rey joined him inside an ancient Jedi cave with a mural on the ground showing the light and dark side. "Kylo Ren is strong in the Dark Side of the Force. Train me, so I can bring balance," Rey said to him.

"What do you know of the Force?" Luke questioned.

"Its power that helps Jedi control people's minds and make things float," Rey said ignorantly.

"Amazing, everything you just said is…wrong," Luke said unimpressed. "The Force is not a power you have. It's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things. The tension, the balance, that binds the universe together," Luke said.

"Like gravity?" she asked.

"Gravity with a purpose, a will of its own," Luke explained. "Sit here, close your eyes, and don't move."

"For how long?" Rey asked.

"Until I say," Luke said simply.

* * *

The Resistance cruiser exited hyperspace near a nebula. "Shut off the engines," Leia ordered.

The cruiser's engines immediately went offline. "We'll use our momentum to enter the nebula," she told the fearful bridge crew.

The cruiser entered the nebula with the First Order fleet soon upon them. "Give chase," Hux said pleased as they entered the nebula.

The leading Star Destroyer accelerated towards the cruiser and then was engulfed in an explosion starting from its engines. The hydrogen in the nebula ignited at the Star Destroyer's engines. Explosions ripped through the Star Destroyer's decks until the bridge was torn apart. The bow of the ship floated forward completely dead.

"Shut down our engines!" Hux shouted as more ships entered the nebula.

"We're flying blind. Eventually, we will pass through the nebula," a bridge officer informed Leia.

"I know but at least we bought some time," Leia replied.

* * *

Luke stayed with Rey as she remained in meditation all day and night. Despite her hunger and exposure to the cold, she stuck with it. With her mind, she could see everything on the island. She could sense all the living things and their connection to the Force. She even found a dark pit near the water. As she did, small pebbles rose around her hand.

She went deeper into the pit losing herself to it. "The pit. It calls to me," she said finally.

"Resist it," Luke said.

"I can't," Rey said as she couldn't help but wonder what it was inside. The ground began to shake and crack around her.

Luke looked around as the cave shook and then he saw flashes of lightning appear around her. The lightning danced around the cave and on the ground. Rey suddenly opened her eyes and gasped for breath.

"You didn't even try to resist it," Luke scolded.

"It wanted me to see something. Why couldn't I see you?" Rey asked. "You've cut yourself off from the Force," she accused.

"I have seen this raw strength only once before. This power is… Could it be?" Luke wondered fearfully.

"What is it?" Rey demanded of him.

"Only one man made me afraid for my body and soul. I was afraid then. I am afraid now," Luke said backing away from her.

* * *

On the beach near the pit, Rey could feel Kylo enter her mind. "Why is the Force connecting us?" Kylo wondered.

"You murderous snake! You lost. I found Skywalker," she said trying to intimidate him. In reality, her training had been a failure so far.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Kylo asked. "The night his temple was destroyed, did he tell you what happened?"

"I know everything I need to know about you," Rey said angrily.

"You do? Do you even know who you are? Has he told you yet?" Kylo asked.

Rey said nothing. "He hasn't," Kylo realized.

Rey didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking him what he meant and Kylo disappeared from her mind.

On the _Supremacy_ , Kylo felt drops of water on his gloved hand.

* * *

Finn went directly to Canto Bright while the other Resistance fighters took complicated detours to confuse First Order sensors. Looking out the window, he saw flying yachts and a large lit-up city. He landed the craft on the beach not realizing it was a parking violation.

Looking around, he reached the city and avoided authorities. A rich man passed him by and gave him an arrogant sneer. Finn looked him over. "See something you like?" he asked Finn.

"Yeah, I do," Finn replied.

Soon afterward, Finn was dressed in the rich man's clothes. He saw other rich types and imitated them by pointing his chin up. Curiously, he entered the casino and saw an assortment of alien races enjoying gambling tables. There were floating slot machines, bars, and racing tracks outside.

Finn had never seen anything like this in his life. An official came up to Finn with a sneer. "Your ID, Sir?" he asked.

"My ID?" Finn wondered and then began to search his pockets for it. Once he found it, he realized he looked nothing like the man he stole his clothes from.

"I don't need an ID," Finn said with mock confidence.

"If you don't have your ID, you will have to come with me," the official said.

"Do you know who I am? I'm a very special person. You do not want to mess with me," Finn said to him.

"Come away, Sir," the official said.

Finn struggled with the official and was finally stunned to the floor. "What appears to be the commotion?" a richly dressed older black man asked.

"This man has no identification?" the official said to him.

"Well, that is a problem," the old man smiled dismissively and then gave Finn a haunted look. "I'll take it from here."

"As you wish," the official said and departed.

"Thank you, Sir. You really got me out of a jam back there," Finn said appreciatively.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the old man assumed.

"What makes you say that?" Finn said defensively.

"Come with me, son," the old man said.

Finn gave him an uncertain look. "Don't worry. I'm the manager of this fine establishment, Lando Calrissian."

"Alright," Finn agreed.

* * *

Lando led Finn to his large private office filled with artifacts from all over the galaxy. "Take a seat, young man. What's your name by the way," Lando asked.

"It's Finn," Finn said finally.

"You got a last name?" Lando asked skeptically.

"Just Finn," Finn said awkwardly.

Lando took Finn's wrist and saw the barcode on his arm. "What have we here, a lost Stormtrooper," Lando said amused and then took out a pistol.

"Whoa, I don't mean any trouble. I defected from the First Order," Finn said holding up his hands.

"No Stormtrooper has ever defected from the First Order. They're trained from birth to kill and nothing else," Lando doubted.

"I was different. I can't explain why. I just knew I couldn't stand by while the First Order massacred villages," Finn said. "So, I joined the Resistance. I am Resistance," he said.

"First Order, Resistance, two sides of the same coin," Lando said putting his pistol away.

"I respectfully disagree, Sir," Finn replied.

Lando smiled amused. "Do they ever talk about me in the Resistance?"

"No," Finn shook his head.

"I led the strike team that destroyed the second Death Star. I thought afterward there would be peace and freedom in the galaxy. Never happened," Lando shook his head.

"If you are who you say you are, we have to keep fighting," Finn pressed.

"You're fighting against an idea, kid; an idea that's lasted for thousands of years. There will always be some folks that want to be ruled over," Lando said.

"Fine, let them be ruled by the First Order but let those who want to be free be free," Finn argued.

"I completely agree which is why I started this casino. It's a place where those who support the First Order and those who supported the Republic can come together and forget their differences for a night," Lando smiled.

"That's great," Finn said disturbed by the notion.

"You look really familiar. Who are your parents?" Lando asked.

"I don't know. I was taken by the First Order when I was too young to remember," Finn said.

Lando nodded thoughtfully. He took out a device. "Put this under your tongue," he instructed.

Finn took the strange stick device and cautiously placed it under his tongue. "Like this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just like that," Lando nodded.

Finn then gave the stick back to Lando. "Well, I'll be damned," Lando said as his eyes became moist. "Finn, I'm your father."


	3. Chapter 3

Luke sat alone looking over the ocean and sunset. "I can't teach her," he muttered. Yoda appeared by his side. "Train you, I did," he reminded him.

"That was completely different," Luke objected.

"No different," Yoda said forcefully. "Listened not, what I have told you. Pass on what you have learned," Yoda said to him.

"What if I fail again?" Luke asked.

"Many of my students, failed me they have over my many years," Yoda told him.

Obiwan then materialized near Luke. "A master is only as great as his last student, not his first."

"Fair, you are not," Yoda said jokingly to Obiwan.

"Don't you realize what she is? What she could become?" Luke argued with both of them.

"You should know better than to judge by appearances," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Is there any other way to stop Snoke?" Luke asked.

"Strong in the Dark Side, Snoke has become. Darth Plagueis, his name is," Yoda revealed.

"No," Luke realized stunned.

"Master of Darth Sideous, he is," Yoda confirmed.

"I would be sending her to her death," Luke said horrified.

"Trust in her as I trusted you," Obi-Wan told him.

* * *

Lando had a long talk with Finn on the beach at night. "I thought I had lost you and your mother in a battle between the Empire and the Republic. I had no idea that they had turned you into one of their soldiers," Lando said bitterly.

"You are a legend. I am proud to be your son," Finn said to comfort him.

"I'm no legend. After the peace treaty between the First Order and the Republic was signed, I set up this casino here. I became wealthy off war profiteers. I told myself that I was helping the Republic by taking money from those who would have spent it selling weapons to the First Order. But after the Republic fell, I just gave up," Lando admitted.

"You're too hard on yourself," Finn said.

Lando shook his head. "Even Han would call me a low-life swindler."

"You knew Han Solo?" Finn asked curiously.

"You met him? How is he?" Lando wondered.

"The First Order killed him," Finn said vaguely.

Lando looked out to sea grief-stricken. "And Leia?"

"She's still out there fighting the good fight," Finn told him.

A dozen flashes of light could be seen in the sky as Resistance fighters arrived. "Friends of yours, I presume?" Lando asked him.

"Yeah, the Resistance," Finn replied.

* * *

Rey entered the Millennium Falcon and found Chewy working with the communications equipment. Several porgs colonized the ship creating nests and hopping around the cockpit. "Anything from the fleet?" Rey asked him.

Chewie shook his head. "Well, keep trying," Rey said helplessly and went back outside.

As she went back outside, Luke was there on a hill looking down on the Falcon with a haunted look. Rey gave him an annoyed expression not understanding why he wasn't being more helpful when the entire galaxy was at stake.

She then heard a crack as the foundation under the Falcon gave way. Rey spun around and saw the Falcon fall into the water with Chewie still inside. "Chewie!" she screamed as the Falcon disappeared under the waves.

She quickly turned to Luke. "Bring it back up. I know you can do it."

"I can't," he replied sadly.

"Don't tell me you can't!" Rey screamed at him.

"You can do this. It's within you," Luke told her.

Rey looked back and didn't see Chewie come up. Alarmed and afraid, she held out her hand to use the Force. "Don't think, just breathe," he said to her.

Rey tried to calm herself as she reached for the ship. "The Force connects you to the ship," Luke told her.

"It's too big," Rey said.

"Size does not matter," Luke told her.

Rey worked harder knowing Chewie's life was at stake as well as any chance to escape the planet. Focusing hard, she could see the ship in the water. The waves moved as she concentrated. Luke watched fascinated and hopeful as the waves became more violent.

Rey's feet struggled to grip the rocky beach as she pulled the ship towards her. With all of her physical strength, she moved her feet back away from the water. The Falcon then emerged from the water and settled half-way on the shore.

"Chewie!" Rey shouted as she entered the ship. Looking around, she found no sign of him. Afraid he had been washed out to sea; she went back to the beach and looked in all directions. "There he is," Luke pointed out.

Rey spotted the Wookie swimming with the porgs. He growled in annoyance and made his way to shore. "Nice work, kid," Luke smiled and went up the hill.

Rey went after him. "He could have died," she said angrily.

"You don't know much about Wookies, do you?" Luke smirked.

* * *

Resistance fighters and ships landed in the middle of the forest and then made their way towards the casino. Poe took out binoculars and looked the place over. "We could be ambushed," Poe said darkly. He then turned to BB-8.

"Check it out. See if any of our people are in there," Poe ordered the droid.

The droid beeped and then rolled away towards the casino.

* * *

Lando and Finn walked through the casino greeting rich types. "This is my son, Finn Calrissian," Lando introduced to them.

"Nice suit," one of the rich ladies said of Finn.

"Thanks," Finn said awkwardly.

Finn then noticed the security cameras on the ceilings. "Of course, we have state-of-the-art security here at Canto Blight," Lando said and then entered a security room.

"What my guests don't know is that I secretly record all of their conversations," Lando said to Finn.

The two of them overheard a conversation between two rich aliens. "I have a shipment of armor going out next week to the First Order. This armor is laser proof," the rich alien bragged.

"Laser proof armor? You must be joking," the other alien laughed skeptically.

Finn stared wide-eyed as he heard the conversation. The balance of the war could change if it were true. "You're a spy for the Resistance?" Finn wondered.

"Not the Resistance? I don't get political. I do it as a favor to Leia," Lando said.

"We have to stop this man," Finn said urgently.

"I hear these sorts of things every day," Lando said dismissively.

"You don't understand. The First Order has hundreds of thousands of Stormtroopers at their command. Even one Stormtrooper with this kind of armor could wipe out an entire village," Finn pressed.

"You see this pistol?" Lando showed it to him again. "The crystal is the same used in lightsabers. It can go through anything. It's on the black market right now. For every weapon, there is armor. For every armor, there is a weapon," Lando smiled.

* * *

BB-8 rolled around the casino looking for anyone familiar. A small alien drunkenly came up to BB-8 and began putting coins inside it as if it were a slot machine. When BB-8 didn't respond, the drunken alien slapped BB-8's head and then walked off.

BB-8 then noticed Finn with Lando. Beeping loudly, BB-8 rolled up to Finn. "Your droid?" Lando asked Finn.

"BB-8," Finn addressed kneeling to its level. "Where's the Resistance?" he whispered to the droid.

The droid beeped in reply. Finn then turned to Lando who had a grave look on his face. "Tell them to meet me in the back," Lando said.

* * *

Rey approached the pit where the Dark Side was strongest on the island. It called to her and in her desperation for power, she came closer to it. Kneeling before the pit, she was suddenly sucked in and fell into a pool of water. Struggling in the water, she made it to shore and found herself in a large cave structure.

Rey then saw a mirror made of stone. She could see her own reflection in the mirror and then saw countless versions of herself ahead of her and behind her. The versions of herself behind her raised their arms and snapped their fingers. Rey felt compelled to imitate them and the versions ahead of her did the same.

The versions of Rey behind her continued to snap their fingers; Rey attempted to stop herself but could not. "Surrender your will to the Force," a low-toned male voice said to her.

"No," Rey said defiantly and focused on resisting.

She then appeared as the Rey in front of all the other versions facing the mirror. "Good, child. You seek to control the Force?" it asked her.

"To be one with it," Rey replied to the voice.

"What if the will of the Force is to let the ones you love die?" the voice asked.

"I don't believe that," Rey replied.

"You are no Jedi," the voice sneered. "You have a fear of losing the ones you care about, just like your parents," the voice said.

"Who are my parents?" Rey asked the voice.

Rey then saw two shadowy figures appear in the mirror only for them to fade away. "They were nothing," she realized sadly.

The voice laughed at her and then another shadowy figure emerged. Rey was locked in fear as the figure came closer and then she saw twin yellow eyes filled with hate and malice. Rey turned away from the demonic face and fled the cave to the surface.

* * *

Poe led the Resistance fighters to the back of the casino. Lando and Finn were there to greet them. Poe and Finn immediately embraced. "How are you? Nice clothes," Poe complimented.

"We have to get inside. First Order spies could be everywhere," Finn warned them.

"Alright," Poe nodded. "Let's move inside," Poe said to the group.

Poe then went up to Lando. "Thank you for sheltering us, Sir," Poe said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," Lando smiled back but then gave a worried expression as the group entered his casino. As he looked up, he saw a Star Destroyer suddenly exit hyperspace above them.

"We're going to have company," Lando said grimly.

* * *

First Order transport ships arrived on the coast and immediately Storm troopers exited in a hurry. Captain Phasma took the lead as they stormed the beach towards the casino. The casino guests stopped what they were doing and stared in stunned silence as the Stormtroopers approached. Lando came out to greet Captain Phasma.

"How can I help you?" Lando asked politely.

"We're looking for fugitives of the First Order. Now, stand aside as we search the premises," she ordered.

"This is neutral territory. I am sure we can come to an arrangement…," Lando said.

"Not anymore. Everything now belongs to the First Order," Captain Phasma declared.

"Many of these people are responsible for building your weapons. Please," Lando said softly.

"The First Order no longer needs these people. We will simply take what we need by force if necessary," Captain Phasma replied.

"I think we can come to an arrangement, a deal maybe," Lando said smiling. "I can have my security forces find your fugitives if you like," Lando offered.

"This will be the last time, stand aside," Captain Phasma insisted.

Lando nodded allowing them to go past him and his security forces. He turned on a wrist communicator warning Finn. First Order Stormtroopers barged into the casino interrupting the casino games. The rich types stared in fascination as the Stormtroopers began searching the rooms. Captain Phasma's mask scanned for life signs and heat signatures.

A black BB-8 droid rolled around and suddenly stopped as it sensed something. Captain Phasma approached the droid as it beeped at her. "Fn 2187 is here," Captain Phasma said to her troopers.

* * *

Finn barged into the sleeping quarters and came up to Poe. "The First Order is here."

"Alright everyone, time to leave," Poe said to the group. "How did they find us?" Poe wondered.

The Resistance fighters gathered their things and went out the back door only to be cut off by Captain Phasma and her troops. "Wrong way," Poe realized and headed back the other way only to be cut off by more troops.

The Resistance fighters were forced outside and surrounded. Rich types looked on in amusement from balconies. Captain Phasma approached Finn. "Do you know how I found you?" she asked.

Finn made no reply. "Every Stormtrooper has a homing beacon in their body. Removing it will cause death. You have led me right to the Resistance. Well done," Captain Phasma mocked.

"No," Finn realized.

"Come back to us and we will recondition you, FN 2187," Captain Phasma offered.

"I would rather die than join you," Finn spat.

"I hoped you would say that," Captain Phasma said and raised her hand. Her Storm troopers raised their weapons at the Resistance fighters.

"The brutality," a rich woman said disgusted and went inside.

"We'll at least take some of you down," Poe said with his pistol out.

"My troops don't fear death," Captain Phasma replied.

"No one needs to die, alright. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you leave the planet," Finn offered.

"And if I win, you will all surrender without a fight and you will go back to us for reconditioning," Captain Phasma replied.

"Okay," Finn allowed.

"This will be interesting," Captain Phasma said amused and then took out a vibroblade. She then threw one to Finn.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Poe asked him.

"No," Finn said honestly.

"Great," Poe said sarcastically keeping his eyes on the rows of Stormtroopers.

Captain Phasma engaged Finn blade-to-blade, the energy from their blades crackling. The rich people watched in fascination as the two dueled. Despite her heavy armor, Phasma was the faster of the two as she toyed with Finn. She managed to wound Finn sending him to the ground. Electric shocks went through his body as he was hit.

Captain Phasma went for the kill but Finn moved out of the way just in time. Poe tensed up realizing that Finn was losing. Phasma continued to hammer at Finn and then kicked him to the ground. Finn then saw Lando looking at him helplessly.

Inspired, Finn got back to his feet and swiped at Phasma's helmet cracking it. Unable to see, Phasma backed away. Finn took the initiative and slammed her helmet repeatedly creating more cracks in it. Phasma then swung wildly sending Finn back to the ground. She quickly removed her helmet and let it fall to the ground.

Finn stared as he saw her face. She had short blond hair, a masculine face for a woman but otherwise beautiful. He had never seen Phasma without her helmet. "Helmet, please," she said to one of her troopers. A new armored helmet was presented to her. She smirked at Finn and placed the new helmet on her head.

Phasma then took the fight seriously overwhelming Finn and putting him on the ground with her blade at his throat. "You've lost, rebel scum," she said ready to kill him.

The rich types cheered at the conclusion of the battle thoroughly amused. A red beam suddenly went through Phasma's chest armor and out the other side. "Impossible," Phasma said as she fell to the ground dead.

Finn looked around and saw Lando with the pistol. The Stormtroopers immediately raised their weapons. Lando's security forces appeared in mass behind the Stormtroopers. "Surrender your weapons," Lando said to the Stormtroopers.

They remained silent programmed since birth to never surrender. "Fire!" Poe ordered. Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters clashed filling the air with laser fire.

Lando's security forces open fired on the Stormtroopers taking out scores of them. Using Gatling laser guns, the security forces killed most of the Stormtroopers off. After the firefight was over, there were bodies from both sides on the ground. The rich people changed their tune from amusement to horror as they saw what had happened.

"Are you not entertained!" Finn said to the hushed crowd.

"It's okay, buddy. Let it go," Poe said to him.

The rich people started leaving greatly troubled by what they had seen.

* * *

The First Order Star Destroyers sent out probes out into the nebula to find the Resistance cruiser. General Hux and Kylo Ren, without his mask, were present before Snoke. "We have sent probes to every corner of the nebula but there is also the possibility they have already passed through, Supreme Leader," Hux said.

"No, they're here," Snoke said annoyed. "Continue your search, general," Snoke sneered and let him depart from the room.

Snoke then turned to Kylo Ren. "I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear, my young apprentice," Snoke said.

"They're clear," Kylo replied without emotion.

"The Resistance general knew how and when we would attack. It was as if she knew our battle plans," Snoke said accusingly.

"She has grown stronger in the Force with Luke Skywalker's fall," Kylo reasoned.

Snoke looked at Kylo unconvinced. "When the time comes, you will be the one to end your mother's life."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Kylo replied.

* * *

Leia sat with her good friend, Vice Admiral Holdo. "Are the transports fueled up?" Leia asked her.

"Yes, general," she replied.

Leia nodded pleased. "When we pass through the nebula, I need you to jump to the planet Crayt. There is a very strong bunker there. Abandon the ship and take all the transports to the bunker. You should be safe there until we can reach our allies in the Outer Rim," Leia ordered.

"Why are you telling me this? You act like you won't be joining us," Holdo said confused.

"Snoke is tracking this ship. He senses my presence. I'm strong in the Force, but I can't control it. Not like Luke. I'm endangering everyone on the ship," Leia revealed.

"You have struck a blow against the First Order and saved us all," Holdo disagreed.

"I am out of tricks," Leia admitted.

"If he can sense you, then use an escape pod as a diversion," Holdo suggested.

"They're all gone," Leia smiled sadly.

"Then a transport," Holdo said.

"I can't take one of the transports. We won't have enough for everyone on board," Leia rejected.

"What are you saying?" Holdo asked finally.

"I need to die. Then Snoke won't be able to track us," Leia said.

"No, you've given everything to the Rebellion and to the Resistance," Holdo objected.

"Not everything," Leia shook her head.

"There has to be another way," Holdo said strongly.

"There isn't," Leia frowned.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia came onto the bridge and addressed the bridge crew. "It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve with all of you but all good things come to an end. Admiral Holdo is next in the chain of command. Serve her well as you have done me. You are the fire that will burn the First Order down," Leia said to them all.

The bridge crew gave Leia confused expressions wondering what she meant. Leia turned to C-3PO and then to Holdo. She gave the bridge one last look and then walked towards Holdo. Suddenly, Holdo fired her pistol on Leia stunning her. Leia dropped to the floor unconscious.

"You can't die. You're the symbol of the Resistance," Holdo said to her.

"Take her to the infirmary," Holdo ordered.

The Resistance cruiser exited the nebula and then entered hyperspace towards Crayt.

* * *

In the evening, Kylo entered Rey's mind. "Why did you hate your father?" she asked him angrily.

"I didn't," Kylo said flatly.

"Why did you murder him?" Rey demanded. "I don't understand."

"I asked him if he could help me," Kylo said softly.

"How does he dying help you?" Rey asked confused.

"Snoke is a threat to the entire galaxy. He is only growing in strength. Soon, he will have the power to consume all life according to his will. Only by embracing the Dark Side fully can I stand up to him, to defeat him," Kylo explained.

"There is another way," Rey argued.

"No, there isn't. Do you know what happened that night I burned down Luke's temple?" he asked her.

"Yes," Rey said accusingly.

"He sensed my power as he does yours. I knew that the only way to defeat Snoke was for Luke and I to join forces but only as light and darkness. He refused, dogmatically believing in ancient beliefs of the Jedi, the same beliefs that failed my grandfather," Kylo said.

* * *

He then showed her a vision of the two of them running through the _Supremacy_ with lightsabers blazing. Ben was a teenager in Jedi robes and using a blue lightsaber. He took the lead in front of Luke slashing down Stormtroopers. He aggressively deflected their pistol blasts as he tore into them. Luke was noticeably disturbed by the carnage and instead pushed Stormtroopers to the floor with the Force.

Luke raised his hand and slammed two Red Guards against the wall knocking them out. Ben came up to the fallen guards and slew them. "Ben, don't lose yourself," Luke lectured him.

Ben nodded calming himself down. "Cover me," Luke said as he used the Force on the blast doors.

Ben kept guard as Luke forced the blast doors open allowing them inside the throne room. As they entered, the blast doors closed behind them. Snoke sat on his throne and gave them amused expressions. His Red Guards readied their weapons to defend Snoke.

"My guards will fight to the death to defend me…as long as I remain living," Snoke smiled.

"We're not here to fight you, Snoke," Luke said boldly and turned off his green lightsaber.

"Then why are you here, Skywalker?" Snoke sneered.

"To draw out the good in you, the conflict in your soul," Luke said getting closer.

"You will not turn me like you did your father," Snoke smiled confidently. "Lord Vader only did what any apprentice would do. He killed his master as my apprentice tried to kill me."

"You're wrong," Luke said strongly.

"Do you intend to bring me to trial? A jury of my peers?" Snoke mocked.

"I will have you face justice," Luke replied.

"Let's kill him and be done with him, uncle. We can do it together," Ben said.

"No, that isn't justice," Luke told him.

"Your uncle is too afraid to do what must be done. He doesn't understand that conflict can only be settled with war. The Jedi didn't understand this, and they were nearly extinguished from the galaxy," Snoke said to Ben.

"Don't listen to him, Ben. Focus on me," Luke told him.

Snoke stood up from his throne and walked towards the two Jedi. His Red Guards proceeded forward as if directed by Snoke's mind. The guards went past Luke and went after Ben. He went to a defensive stance as the guards surrounded him.

"Don't worry about your young apprentice. I will not harm him. He will join me soon enough," Snoke said confidently.

"No," Luke rebuked him.

"I have foreseen it," Snoke said to him.

"The last person to say that ended up down a reactor shaft," Luke shot back.

Snoke smiled and used the Force to push Luke back a step. Luke resisted the push and kept his ground with his lightsaber ready. Snoke then let loose Force lightning that sparked off the entire room. Luke deflected the lightning with his lightsaber but it deactivated his robotic hand making it useless. Snoke chuckled as he saw Luke's disabled right hand.

Luke smoothly changed hands to his human left hand. He then Force pushed Snoke against his throne blasting it to pieces and throwing Snoke up against his red-curtained wall. Snoke laughed painfully as he got back to his feet. "I expected nothing less from the great Master Skywalker," he mocked.

Snoke fired more Force lightning at Luke only to have it collect around Luke's lightsaber. The electricity buzzed around the lightsaber as Luke controlled it. He then whirled his lightsaber and threw the lightning back against Snoke tearing into his body. Snoke cried out in pain as his own lightning hit him.

Luke then threw his lightsaber into the air and allowed it to spin around the room. Using the Force, the green lightsaber spun towards the Red Guards hitting their knees and dropping each of them to the floor. The lightsaber then spun back into Luke's left hand.

Ben watched in amazement as the Red Guards fell to the floor still struggling to raise their weapons against him. Ben looked at his uncle in awe and decided not to kill the helpless Red Guards. Luke then engaged Snoke directly and with perfect strikes sliced at Snoke's left leg and right arm disabling him. Snoke fell before Luke with fear in his eyes.

"Kill me. Do it. It's what you want, isn't it?" Snoke said to Luke.

"I am not going to kill you. I am going to put you in a cell where you cannot escape," Luke said deactivating his lightsaber.

"He's too dangerous to keep alive. He must die," Ben interjected.

"No, Ben. He's coming with us," Luke rebuked him.

"Listen to your young apprentice, Master Jedi," Snoke sneered.

"The Republic will decide your fate," Luke said resolved.

"No!" Ben shouted and charged Snoke to spear him through. Snoke smiled madly as Ben rushed towards him.

Luke quickly Force pushed Ben against the wall knocking him unconscious. The last thing Ben heard was Snoke's laughter.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes as the vision faded. She could still feel Kylo's presence in her mind. "Liar," she doubted. She couldn't believe that Luke Skywalker had failed to kill Snoke plunging the galaxy into civil war and causing the deaths of countless people.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true. He couldn't do what had to be done," Kylo told her. Kylo then removed his gloved right hand and reached out to her.

Rey reached out to him as well and at that moment they could feel each other's touch as if they were in the same room together. Luke entered the open doorway. "No!" he shouted at her.

Rey withdrew her hand disconnecting from Kylo and turned angrily on Luke. "Is it true? Did you have a chance to kill Snoke and not take it?" she demanded of him.

"You're just like him," Luke shook his head. "Leave this island," he said disappointedly.

"Stop!" Rey shouted as he walked away from her.

Luke ignored her and kept going in the night stormy rain. Rey angrily took her staff and swung it at his back. The staff passed right through him as if he weren't there. Luke turned around to face her. Rey couldn't believe what she had just seen in the rainy darkness. She attempted to hit him a few more times but missed each time. Frustrated, she summoned her lightsaber and turned it on.

"Tell me the truth," she demanded of him.

"You think your lightsaber scares me?" Luke asked unimpressed. He then walked towards her lightsaber and allowed his body to be pierced through.

Rey gave Luke a horrified look as she thought she had killed him but then realized the lightsaber had simply gone through him as if he were an illusion. She deactivated the lightsaber and gave him a confused look. The rain wasn't dropping on his body but going right through him.

"What are you?" Rey demanded of him.

"I'm Luke Skywalker...and I'm also dead," he said simply.

* * *

Rey stared at him in shock. "How can you be dead and still be here?" she asked thoroughly spooked.

"It's a long story," Luke said sitting down on a bench.

"Tell me, please," Rey pleaded.

"Back when I was alive, I put what is called a Holocron on this island. It's a piece of my soul that would continue to exist on this plane even after I had long died. I gave a trusted friend a map in case the Republic ever needed me. I never thought someone like you would show up," Luke explained.

"So, you're a ghost?" Rey wondered.

"Something like that," Luke nodded.

"So what happened to the real you? How did you die?" Rey asked still spooked and confused.

"Close your eyes. I'll show you what really happened," Luke said to her.

* * *

In a vision, Rey saw Luke sleeping in his stone hut near the Jedi Academy. Ben barged into the hut and used the Force to collapse the structure on top of Luke. An injured Luke was barely conscious as he heard what Ben said next.

"I'll keep him at bay. You take care of academy students," Ben said to a group of dark-cloaked figures. The dark-cloaked figures quickly departed towards the Jedi Academy.

Luke regained his senses and threw the debris off him. Ben ignited a red crossguard lightsaber but kept his distance from Luke.

"What have you done, Ben?" Luke demanded of him.

"Ben Solo is dead. It's Kylo Ren now," Kylo replied.

"You've turned to the Dark Side?" Luke questioned.

"It's the only way to defeat Snoke. Not the Jedi or the Republic. I will do what you were too weak to do," Kylo said angrily.

"Mercy isn't a weakness," Luke said to him.

"Snoke doesn't deserve mercy. He deserves to die," Kylo said.

"You're wrong. There's more to this than you know," Luke said to him.

Fires broke out in the Jedi Academy and then suddenly it exploded killing half of Luke's students. "No!" Luke said and ran towards the academy. Ben cut him off and then two clashed with their lightsabers. Luke eyed the unstable blade of Kylo's lightsaber. It flickered like fire with three separate red crystals.

The two then fought in the field. The rain poured down upon them creating steam off their lightsabers. "Don't do this, Ben," Luke said to him.

"We were this close and you let him go!" Ben shouted at him.

"I let him go to save you," Luke replied back.

"You should have let me die then," Ben said as the two clashed. Their green and red blades went faster than human reflexes were possible. Ben stayed on the offensive aggressively swiping at Luke. The Knights of Ren then appeared from the fog and ignited their red lightsabers.

Ben withdrew from Luke and gathered with his knights. "Your helmet," one of them said to him. Ben took the mask and placed it on his head. Luke watched his nephew's descent to the Dark Side in horror. "I will finish what grandfather started," Kylo Ren said through his mask.

"You'll have to go through me," Luke said as the knights began to circle him.

"So be it," Kylo replied.

Luke looked in all directions as the knights got closer to him. Using the Force, he saw an opening and engaged one of the knights. Breaking out of their circle, Luke engaged two or three knights at a time with his green lightsaber becoming a blur. Kylo held back as the knights furiously attacked Luke and tried to surround him again.

Luke Force pushed one a distance away and then threw a boulder at another. The remaining knights circled him and readied a coordinated strike from all angles. Luke placed his left hand on the ground blasting them away with the Force. Kylo then leaped towards Luke and engaged him one-on-one.

"How do you think this is going to end, Ben?" Luke demanded of him.

"I will present your lightsaber to Supreme Commander Snoke as proof I have destroyed you," Kylo replied.

"It's not worth it to gain the whole galaxy and lose your soul," Luke told him.

"I beg to differ," Kylo replied and continued the duel.

The Knights of Ren reached out with their hands and paralyzed Luke's body. They then went in for the kill slicing Luke several times to the torso. Luke gasped in shock as the knights withdrew their lightsabers from his body.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and knelt before Kylo. "I will always be with you, Ben," Luke said to him.

"I know," Kylo replied and stabbed Luke through the back killing him.

Kylo then picked up Luke's lightsaber. "Where's the droid?" he demanded of them.

R2D2 saw the battle from afar, whistled sadly, and rolled away into the distance.

* * *

Once the vision was over, Rey stared at Luke in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I needed to know who you were. What you were capable of," Luke said to her.

"There's nothing special about me. My parents were nothing," Rey said.

"No one is nothing," Luke shook his head.

"So, you're confined to this island?" Rey asked him.

"The Holocron keeps me here. Without it, I might be too tempted to never come back," Luke said to her. "I can teach you the ways of the Force, but I cannot intervene."

"Why wouldn't you want to come back?" Rey asked confused.

"My wife…Mara," Luke said sadly.

* * *

Luke watched as Rey practiced with her lightsaber. Luke taught her the different forms and then had her practice while going up the mountain hill. At first, she had trouble with her footwork as she got to the top but became proficient all over the island.

"You must go to the pit and confront your fear," Luke told her.

"What if I don't come out?" Rey asked fearfully.

"You will," Luke said confidently.

Rey dropped down inside the pit and found the mirror. A shadowy figure with yellow eyes stared back at her. "I'm not afraid of you," Rey said to it.

"Oh, you will be," it laughed at her.

Rey smirked and then ignited her lightsaber. "I am a Jedi," she said to the demonic spirit.

The demonic spirit recoiled in disgust. Rey blasted the mirror with her lightsaber shattering it. The demonic spirit cried out in pain as the glass fell to the ground.

* * *

Rey went up to see Luke one last time. "Where's the Holocron?" she asked him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I am going to see Kylo Ren. I am going to persuade him to turn against Snoke," Rey told him. "Let me free you."

"Just because I turned Vader against the Emperor doesn't mean it will happen the same way with you," Luke told her.

"I know, but I have to try," she said.

Luke nodded and led Rey to a cave inside the island. "I put a part of my soul in this," Luke said of a dark cube in the middle of the room.

Rey ignited her lightsaber. "Remember, if I can do it than Snoke can too," Luke told her.

Rey nodded and then placed the lightsaber near the cube. She hesitated as she saw Luke in front of her. "It's alright," he assured her.

Rey sliced the cube in half destroying it. "See you around, kid," Luke smiled and then faded away.

* * *

Rey walked out of the cave with tears in her eyes. She made her way to the Falcon and entered the ship. "We're leaving, Chewie," she said.

Chewie gave her a sad look. "Luke's not coming," she told him.

Chewie moaned sadly and activated the controls. The Falcon lifted off the ground and shot off into space. Rey used the homing beacon on her wrist to find the Resistance cruiser. The Falcon exited hyperspace near the First Order fleet.

Rey quickly jettisoned out of the Falcon in a pod and flew towards the _Supremacy_. The Falcon then disappeared into hyperspace before the First Order knew it was there. Rey's pod made its way to the _Supremacy'_ s docking bay and was quickly surrounded by Stormtroopers as it landed.

Kylo Ren was present looking down on her as if expecting her. A Stormtrooper opened handcuffs on her.

* * *

On the Star Destroyer, reports came in that Captain Phasma had been defeated. "Fire down on the surface," the outraged captain ordered.

The Millennium Falcon suddenly exited hyperspace and let loose mines near the Star Destroyer. Before the warship could fire down on the planet, the mines created shock waves that ripped through the Star Destroyer's hull disabling it.

Poe, Finn, and the other Resistance fighters saw the Star Destroyer lit up in the night sky and then explode in a fireball. "That's what I'm talking about," Poe said pleased.

Tie fighters chased after the Falcon to the planet below. Chewie piloted the Falcon towards the ground as porgs chirped in excitement. Tie fighters fired wildly hitting an expensive yacht that promptly exploded.

Poe gathered the remaining Resistance fighters. "Back to the ships. We're going to find a new rally point," he ordered.

Poe then turned to Finn. "Let's move," he said to him.

Finn felt conflicted and looked over at Lando. "I can't. I have to stay here," he said.

"Why?" Poe wondered.

"That man is my father," Finn told him.

Poe looked at Lando and then back at Finn. "Maybe our paths will cross again, one day," Poe said sadly.

"I hope so, too," Finn replied.

"May the Force be with you," Poe said and shook Finn's hand.

BB-8 stared at Poe and back at Finn. "Let's go, BB-8," Poe told the droid.

The droid beeped sadly, gave Finn one last look, and then rolled after Poe.

The Falcon continued to dodge the Tie fighters as they blasted the forest creating large forest fires. Chewie growled as the Falcon was hit a few times. Resistant fighters led by Poe shot towards the Falcon head-on and fired on the pursuing Tie fighters destroying them.

Lando and Finn nodded approvingly as the Resistance fighters disappeared into hyperspace. "That's one hell of a ship," Lando said nostalgically.

"Yes, she is," Finn agreed.

* * *

Kylo Ren escorted Rey in handcuffs to Supreme Leader Snoke in an elevator leading to the throne room. "You don't have to do this," she said to him.

"I feel the conflict within you. It's tearing you apart," Rey sensed.

Kylo eyed her uncomfortably. "Snoke will ask me to kill you. When that time comes, there will be no mercy."

"Why? I know why you are doing all this," Rey said to him.

"Then you know there is no other choice," Kylo replied.

"I want to help you," Rey said getting closer to him.

"You will," Kylo agreed.

* * *

Admiral Holdo supervised as the last crew members of the Resistance cruiser entered the transport ships. A still unconscious Leia was placed on a stretcher and brought onboard the transport. "May the Force be with you," she said to them.

The transport ships exited the Resistance cruiser and sped towards Crayt. Leia awoke on one of the transport ships and realized she was no longer on the cruiser. "Where's Admiral Holdo?" she demanded.

"She's still on board the cruiser," she was told.

"No," Leia said realizing what she had done.

* * *

The doors opened and Kylo escorted Rey to Supreme Leader Snoke. He was sitting on his throne while his Red Guards stayed at attention. Rey came before Snoke while Kylo took a knee.

"Young Rey, welcome," Snoke smiled and then used the Force to take her lightsaber. He placed the lightsaber next to his arm on his throne and controlled it with his left hand.

"Many Jedi were slaughtered with this lightsaber. Appropriate that it should find you," Snoke said amused.

Snoke allowed Rey's handcuffs to come off. "Come closer, child," he gestured. "So much strength, where there is darkness there is light to meet it. I warned my apprentice that as he grew stronger his opposite in the darkness would grow stronger," Snoke mused.

Rey gave Snoke a confused look. "You don't understand, do you, child? Kylo Ren is from a powerful family of Jedi, his uncle, his grandfather, and even his mother. That is why he continues to fail me. The light pulls to him," Snoke said.

Kylo looked up briefly and then lowered his head in humiliation. "But you are from the darkness. I can sense it in you. You will succeed where Kylo Ren has failed," Snoke said confidently.

"I will never join the Dark Side," Rey told him.

"It's not a matter of will. It is a matter of destiny," Snoke told her. "It is in your blood."

Rey simply gave him a defiant stare. "I once had an ambitious apprentice that grew too powerful to control. So I created from the Force itself, his equal in the light. As I predicted, my creation destroyed my apprentice allowing me to return from the Unknown Regions."

Rey gave him a shocked look and then looked back at Kylo. "Yes, I created the Skywalker bloodline starting with Anakin Skywalker," Snoke revealed.

"There were so many failed experiments, so many disappointments. No matter what I did, these experiments in the Force always fell to the Light eventually. The Jedi, in their foolishness, thought it meant the fulfilling of some great prophecy," Snoke said amused.

"You don't own him," Rey said referring to Kylo.

"Did you sense a weakness in my apprentice? Is that why you came?" Snoke asked in mock terror. "This galaxy is mine. The Force is mine," Snoke said to her.

Snoke then toyed with Rey sending her into the air and paralyzing her body. He gradually crushed her body with the Force causing her to scream out in pain. Kylo watched emotionless as he witnessed the spectacle. Snoke then dropped her to the floor.

"Sadly, I couldn't kill my apprentice myself. You will have to do," Snoke said angrily and shocked her with Force lightning.

Rey cried out in pain as all her muscles tensed up at once. Even through the pain, Rey slowly regained control of her muscles and stood up. Snoke increased his power but now Rey was deflecting all of it with her right palm. She pushed back on Snoke sending the lightning back on him.

"What spunk!" Snoke laughed unaffected. "Of course you would be the one to resist such an attack," he laughed.

He then used the Force to throw Rey up against a viewscreen showing empty space. "General Hux, begin firing at these coordinates," Snoke said and then inputted them into a console on his chair.

* * *

On the _Supremacy's_ bridge, the coordinates were inputted. "Sir, there's only empty space," the bridge crew officer reported.

"Do you dare to defy the Supreme Leader's order?" Hux barked but even he was unsure. "Fire," Hux ordered.

The _Supremacy_ started firing into empty space and then actually hit something. One of the transports was hit and exploded in space. "They're using a cloak. They're trying to get away," Hux realized.

"Continue firing in this sector," Hux ordered.

The _Supremacy_ and other Star Destroyers fired on the empty space occasionally hitting something. The entire armada opened up firing all of their guns. "Keep firing!" Hux shouted as he saw the impacts.

* * *

Rey watched in horror as she saw the First Order firing on the defenseless transport ships. "Soon, the Resistance will be gone. Do you know how I was able to find them?" he asked her.

Rey said nothing still trying to resist Snoke's hold. "Leia Organa was on that cruiser and now she is on one of those transport ships. I can sense her across the galaxy. I have always known where she was. She lacks the focus and control of her brother. She advertises her presence so brightly. But now, that light will soon be extinguished," Snoke revealed.

"No, I won't let you," Rey said defiantly. She summoned her lightsaber from Snoke's throne, turned it on, and charged Snoke with it.

Snoke lazily cast her aside and the lightsaber fell out of her hands. "I can only have one apprentice. Only one of you can live. The other must die," Snoke said to them.

Kylo took out his lightsaber, ignited it, and pointed it at Rey. "Take up your lightsaber," Kylo said softly.

"I will not fight you," she said refusing to pick it up.

Snoke chuckled on his throne. "My worthy apprentice, where there was conflict, I sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny," Snoke said enjoying the moment.

"I know what I have to do," Kylo said pointing the lightsaber at her chest.

"Ben, no," Rey said pleadingly. "There's still…," Rey said but then Kylo sliced her through with his lightsaber.


	5. Chapter 5

Snoke laughed as Kylo's lightsaber went through Rey. "Well done," Snoke said pleased. He suddenly tensed up as a red lightsaber went through his back and out his chest through his heart. Snoke gasped in shock and fell over dead.

Kylo emerged behind Snoke's throne and checked to see that Snoke was truly dead. Rey gave Kylo a stunned look and then looked back to see a projection of Kylo disappear. Kylo and his lightsaber had been a Force projection since they had entered the throne room. She touched her chest to make sure and found herself perfectly fine.

The Red Guards immediately readied their weapons and surrounded them. "Assist me or we both die," Kylo told her.

Kylo Ren and Rey furiously battled the Red Guards working together to survive their assaults. Each Red Guard had unique weapons from metals that resisted the lightsaber blade. Forced to cooperate, Jedi and Sith fought together for the first time in thousands of years to defeat a common enemy. One-by-one the guards fell to their blade until only one remained holding his blade close to Kylo Ren's throat.

"Kylo, here!" Rey said as she threw her lightsaber towards him. He caught it and turned it on into the guard's face.

"There's still time. We can save the fleet," Rey said naively pointing to the view screen of the remaining Resistance ships.

Kylo didn't respond still breathing heavily from the physical and emotional trauma of what he had done. He had killed his master, committed treason against the First Order, and defended a Jedi in battle. Looking over the remains of Snoke, Kylo began to realize the gravity of his act.

"Ben?" Rey asked hopefully.

"It's time to let old things die: Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Resistance," he listed off. "Let it all die, Rey. I want you to join me," Kylo offered his hand to her.

"We can rule together. We can bring a new order to the galaxy," Kylo said.

"Don't be this way. Don't go this way," Rey said hurt that she had misinterpreted Kylo's actions. Hope that she could turn him was fading away.

"No, you're still holding on. Let go!" he shouted at her. "You want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? Hidden away, you know the truth. Say it," Kylo said softly.

"They were…nothing," she admitted.

"Your parents were slaves hidden away. You were taken from your parents during the Battle of Jakku when the Empire fell. There was no one left to retrieve you and you were forgotten. Do you know why you are so special? Why the Force calls to you? Why I have searched for you for so long? Say it, don't be afraid," Kylo encouraged her.

"I am…the child of the…Emperor," she said ashamed and bitter of her heritage.

"There's no shame in this, Rey. Our two families have been intertwined for three generations, both the light and the darkness. The way of the Sith is destructive. I know this now. Our grandfathers destroyed each other in mutual hatred and distrust. The Jedi tried to destroy your grandfather without a trial leading to this very moment," Kylo said.

"Kylo, if you let those transport ships live, I will join you," Rey pledged.

Kylo looked at the view screen conflicted. He wanted Rey's complete cooperation and the Resistance was on the verge of being destroyed. He looked at her and then back at the view screen unable to decide. "Give up your hatred, Kylo," Rey pleaded with him.

"Alright," Kylo whispered stunned by everything that had just developed.

Rey cautiously approached Kylo and placed her hand in his.

* * *

Admiral Holdo turned the Republic cruiser towards the First Order armada. "No," the First Order admiral realized what she was trying to do.

"Fire on that cruiser!" Gen. Hux screamed.

The First Order armada fired on the cruiser but the hits were absorbed by the frontal shields. "Spread out the fleet!" Hux barked out as he considered the full ramifications.

First Order ships began to spread out but Holdo was already on the lever that would send her ramming into the Super Star Destroyer at light-speed. Kylo Ren and Rey entered the bridge and saw what was happening.

"Why is she here?" Hux asked alarmed.

"They're attempting to ram us, Sir," the admiral informed Kylo Ren.

"In return for letting the ships go, stop this," Kylo turned to Rey. "Think of how many will perish."

Rey eyed Kylo unsure of herself and then closed her eyes in concentration. Using the Force, she entered Admiral Holdo's mind causing her to hesitate for a brief moment. The First Order fired furiously on the cruiser as Admiral Holdo kept her hand on the lever. She stared off into space as if confused as to what she was doing.

The First Order's missiles eventually reached the cruiser blasting it to pieces. Rey opened her eyes and felt the admiral's death in her mind. "I killed her," she said horrified.

"You saved thousands of lives," Kylo told her.

Hux sighed with relief and then eyed Rey angrily. "Arrest her immediately," he ordered.

"She is our guest," Kylo told him calmly.

"Supreme Commander Snoke would never agree to this," Hux replied.

"The Supreme Leader is dead, by my hands," Kylo revealed.

There was a hushed silence on the bridge. "Traitor!" Hux declared.

Kylo raised his hand towards him and started choking him with the Force. The First Order general fell to his knees and gave Kylo a look of rage and then pathetic sorrow as he died. Kylo turned to a horrified Rey. "A death for a death," he said to her.

Kylo then approached the admiral. "Supreme Leader," he pledged to him.

* * *

Leia looked over the salt fields anticipating a First Order strike at any moment. She had just seen her friend and comrade, Admiral Holdo die, in vain, as First Order ships destroyed their last capital ship. Without help from the Outer Rim allies, there was no hope.

"Close the doors," she ordered.

The giant blast doors came down sealing them inside the mountains. Not even the firepower of the First Order could reach them now.

* * *

On the _Supremacy_ , the admiral approached Kylo Ren. "We have intercepted an encrypted message from the planet. They're calling for help," he said referring to the Resistance.

"As long as she keeps fighting, the war will never end," Kylo said to Rey.

"Let me go down to her. I'll convince her," Rey volunteered.

"No, this is something I must do. I am going to trust you with the fleet," he said softly. "Can you trust me?" he asked softly.

"I trust you," Rey said.

Kylo turned to his bridge crew and captain. "This girl is the rightful heir to the First Order. She is the granddaughter of the Emperor. Do as she says."

The admiral took off his hat in respect and knelt before her. The bridge crew followed kneeling towards her and bowing their head.

* * *

A First Order shuttle escorted with Tie fighters arrived on the planet and approached the blast doors. The shuttle landed a distance away from the blast doors and opened revealing Kylo Ren. A little unsure of himself, he walked out onto the salt. Crystal foxes ran away from him as if sensing the Dark Side in him.

AT-M6 walkers landed nearby with powerful impacts. A canon was transported to the ground and was aimed at the blast doors. Kylo gave the "halt" sign to the walkers and walked towards the blast doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, an assortment of old Republic and alien ships exited hyperspace in front of the First Order armada. Republic fighters came out of the cruisers and hovered ready to attack. Rey saw the fleet appear with wonder.

"My Empress, they are no match against us," the admiral assured her.

"Don't make any provocative moves. Let them make the first move," Rey ordered.

"As you wish, Empress," the admiral replied.

* * *

The blast doors opened and Leia stepped out alone. Kylo and Leia met in the middle and saw each other for the first time in years. "Do you speak for Supreme Leader Snoke?" Leia asked bitterly.

"Snoke is dead. I killed him and now I am Supreme Leader," Kylo told her.

"Congratulations on your promotion," Leia said angrily. She looked upon her son with love and hate, hope and fear. She could not help but feel concerned for the scar on his face. Even so, she could only speak to him as a leader, not as a mother.

"Surrender to me. Call off your reinforcements and tell your men to disarm," Kylo said to her.

"Where's Rey?" Leia asked ignoring his offer.

"She is with me, her rightful place," Kylo said vaguely.

Leia could sense that he was not lying but couldn't believe it. "You killed your father and you tried to kill me," Leia said with contempt. Her hands were shaking in grief and anger.

"I killed Luke as well and all of his students. I have participated in the deaths of billions of lives. I know I cannot be saved. The Dark Side is too strong for me to resist," Kylo said honestly.

Leia teared up as she realized Luke was dead as well. "It's never too late," she said to him.

"It is for you," Kylo said bluntly.

"Are you going to kill me, too?" she asked looking at the AT-M6s looking down at her.

"No," he shook her head. "I'm going to take you home where you can live the rest of your days in peace. It's time to stop fighting," Kylo said to her.

"I've never known peace," she mused sadly.

"I know," Kylo replied.

Leia pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kylo.

* * *

Rey looked up and saw Admiral Ackbar on screen. "First Order fleet: Stand down while we evacuate Republic forces from the planet."

"You may not land on the planet until our envoy comes back," Rey said to him.

"And who am I speaking to?" Admiral Ackbar demanded.

"My name is Rey…Rey Palpatine," she answered.

Admiral Ackbar gave her a shocked expression. "We will never return to the time of Emperor Palpatine's reign."

"There will be a new order in the galaxy. One founded on peace and justice," Rey said confidently.

"Words I have heard before," Admiral Ackbar said skeptically.

"Wars between the Sith and Jedi end today. From this time hence, there will only be two, one from the light and one from the darkness," Rey told him.

"I believe you are stalling, Empress," Admiral Ackbar said disdainfully and signed off.

"The Republic fleet is moving into attack position, Empress," the admiral told her.

"Raise shields but do not attack," Rey ordered.

Republic Mon Calamari cruisers fired their guns on the First Order armada targeting the Star Destroyers and ignoring the Super Star Destroyer. The First Order Star Destroyers were hit with small explosions on their hulls as their shields weakened.

"Why aren't we firing back?!" an enraged First Order captain shouted to his bridge crew.

* * *

Leia gave a determined face as she pulled on the trigger. She felt blinding hatred as her enemy stood before her. With one shot, she could end him. Kylo didn't even try to defend himself.

"Do what you have to do," he said to her.

"You make it so hard. I can never stop loving you," Leia said still aiming for his chest.

"I'm sorry…mother," he said looking down.

"Let go," Luke's voice was in her head.

"I'm not like you. You see the good in anyone, even father," Leia said in her head.

"Leia, trust me," Luke said to her.

Leia lowered her pistol and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll call off our allies and surrender to you," she said finally.

Kylo stared at her speechless. Leia gave him one last look and then turned back to the bunker.

* * *

A hologram appeared on Admiral Ackbar's bridge. "Stand down, admiral. I have surrendered to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The war is over," she said sadly.

"We can still fight, general," Admiral Ackbar protested.

"But we can't win. There will be another time," Leia said to him. "I am ordering all Republic ships to leave this sector and go back home."

The other Republic ships heard Leia's voice on the intercom, turned around, and disappeared as they went light-speed. Admiral Ackbar's Mon Calamari's cruiser remained behind with his fighter squadrons. The admiral turned to his bridge crew. "It has been an honor and a privilege. May the Force be with us," he said to them. The Mon Calamari bridge crew nodded to him.

"That cruiser is going to engage us," the admiral informed Rey.

"Stop him," Rey ordered.

First Order Tie fighters immediately attacked the cruiser and the Republic fighters. X-wings fired on the Tie fighters but quickly became overwhelmed. The First Order Star Destroyers eagerly fired on the Republic cruiser slicing deep into it.

Rey watched with hurt eyes as the cruiser was hit on all sides until it became a fiery ruin. The last Republic fighter was destroyed by the Tie fighters. Admiral Ackbar closed his eyes as his bridge exploded in fire. The cruiser broke apart but the Star Destroyers kept firing at it.

"That's enough," Rey said softly.

"Ceasefire," the admiral repeated the order.

* * *

Kylo Ren's Imperial shuttle arrived on the _Supremacy_ with rows of Stormtroopers and First Order officers there to greet him. The admiral came before Kylo Ren and knelt down. "Supreme Leader," he addressed.

"Where is Rey?" Kylo Ren asked wondering why she wasn't present.

"She is in the throne room," the admiral said softly.

Kylo nodded. "Carry on," he said simply and left to find Rey.

* * *

Kylo entered the throne room where the dead guards lay on the floor. The body of Snoke remained next to his throne. Rey was in the middle of it all staring off into space. "Rey?" Kylo said as he entered the ruined room.

"I sentenced heroes of the Republic to their deaths," she said to him as she stood before him.

"You did what you had to do," Kylo said coldly.

"I want this war to end, Ben," she demanded of him.

"It will when the whole galaxy bends the knee," Kylo replied.

"What did you do to Leia, your mother?" Rey asked of him.

"I let her live. She will live in exile on New Alderaan," Kylo told her.

Rey sensed he was telling the truth. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"She meant a lot to you. Pity, I can't say the same," Kylo said bitterly.

"There is more to the Dark Side than hate, Ben. There is also love and passion," Rey said to him.

"This was never something Snoke taught me," Kylo admitted.

"Then let me teach you," Rey said and kissed Kylo. He accepted her kiss and the two embraced with their mutual enemies destroyed before them.

* * *

On the blue gas giant planet of Byss, there was an old Imperial facility. Inside the facility were tubes filled with fluid and bodies. Red Guards stayed at attention in front of these tubes. One tube opened and steam was released into the air. The young man was bald with blue eyes. He looked around and then felt his forehead. Finding it smooth, he smiled and then began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars IX**

**The Spirit of the Galaxy**

Star Destroyers in low orbit over the capital world, Coruscant, fired at each other with Tie fighters chasing one another. The capital world below was on fire as First Order ships rained fire on the cities. Stormtroopers were fighting each other in the streets with giant AT-M6s walkers blasting through buildings and crushing anyone in their way. Civilians fled from the carnage as Tie bombers blasted craters in the streets dropping people to the lower levels.

First Order officers shouted orders as surface laser cannons fired continuously. Shield generators would explode and hit Tie fighters would spin into ships. In all, dozens of Star Destroyers were firing on each other in organized cliques.

The _Supremacy_ and several Star Destroyers suddenly appeared on the edge of the battle. Kylo Ren looked over the destruction with dispassionate eyes. "With Supreme Leader Snoke dead, the First Order has fallen to squabbling factions. They need you to bring order," Kylo's faithful admiral told him.

"I know," Kylo said softly. "Order all ships to ceasefire. Destroy any ship that does not comply," Kylo ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," the admiral said.

With the order sent out, many Star Destroyers ceased fire while some continued to fight. The _Supremacy_ fired its guns on the still fighting Star Destroyers causing them to explode in brilliant flashes of light.

"More," Kylo said softly.

The _Supremacy_ continued firing blasting away at the scraps left behind. Some of the larger scraps fell towards the planet.

"More!" Kylo said more forcefully.

The _Supremacy_ continued firing but a large section of a Star Destroyers bow was about to fall into the planet. Kylo reached out with his black-gloved hand and grabbed the destroyed Star Destroyer with the Force. The bridge crew stared at Kylo as he tensed up.

The piece of wreckage stopped descending and began to spin slowly in midair. The Supremacy fired on the pieces blasting it to smaller debris. Kylo then let go exhausted and allowed the small pieces to burn up in the atmosphere.

"Open a channel," Kylo ordered the admiral.

"Ready, Supreme Leader," the admiral told him.

"First Order ships: stand down. Snoke is dead, and I, Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren, am Supreme Leader of the First Order," Kylo said.

Holograms then appeared on the bridge showing several First Order captains. "Why should we follow you? You are only a boy," one said disrespectfully.

The captain began choking and fell to the floor dead. A new captain took his place. "I pledge my ship to Supreme Leader, Ren," he said quickly.

"Anyone else?" Kylo asked them.

"All hail, Supreme Leader Ren," they said in unison raising their fists.

"The Imperial Council shall be reestablished. I hope to see all of you soon," Kylo said and then signed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, a First Order shuttle exited with several transport shuttles from a lone Star Destroyer. Tie fighters also came out to escort the shuttle down to an asteroid planetoid known as Kessel. The shuttle landed on a pad and Rey came out with soldiers all wearing black uniforms with the First Order logo on their shoulders. She was in a white dress uniform greatly contrasting herself with her men. Her lightsaber was on her belt. A black security droid stayed with Rey at all times.

The First Order governor approached Rey with a skeptical look. He was an older man with a cruel look on his face. He wore an all-black coat and had his own escort of Stormtroopers behind him. "Whom may I have the pleasure of speaking with?" he asked condescendingly.

"Rey," she said nervously.

"Just Rey?" the governor asked unimpressed.

"Well, actually, I'm the new Empress of the First Order. It's a long story," she said smiling.

The governor smiled back not believing a word that had just been said. "There is only one Supreme Leader and that is Snoke."

"Snoke's dead, so you answer to me now. It's right here," Rey said giving him a datapad.

The governor eyed the pad skeptically. "Forgive me…Empress," he said and knelt before her.

"That's quite alright. You can come up now," Rey said embarrassed.

"Communications don't reach this corner of the galaxy quickly, my Empress," the governor excused himself.

"I thought that would be the case, so I came in person," Rey said brightly.

"How can I help you, Empress?" the governor asked.

"I'm here to free your slaves and most of your prisoners," Rey said confidently.

"Most of them?" the governor wondered.

"Well, not the murderers, rapists, and thieves but everyone else," Rey said vaguely.

"I see. I don't believe for a moment that you are who you say you are. You may have brought one Star Destroyer, but I have my own ships. Unless I hear it personally from the Supreme Leader, I'm not freeing a single soul," the governor refused.

"You will obey me," Rey said moving her hand across her body.

"I will obey you," the governor replied.

Rey nodded pleased and proceeded to follow the governor while bringing her soldiers with her. As she looked around, she saw slaves in rags and in inhospitable conditions. The cell doors opened letting thousands of prisoners go at once.

"You will give them medical treatment," Rey ordered the governor using another mind trick.

"Of course I will," he replied.

Rey smiled pleased with herself as First Order personnel began feeding and treating the slaves and prisoners. She personally greeted some of the sick who had been worked nearly to death for years. Using the Force, she healed an old man's wound.

"I never would have thought I would see one of your kind again," the old man said gratefully.

"What kind would that be?" Rey asked.

"A Jedi," the old man smiled.

* * *

Kylo Ren exited a shuttle on a landing pad and proceeded to walk along a bridge with a large escort of Stormtroopers behind him. Fires continued to rage across the city landscape. Entering the large office, he saw a collection of First Order admirals and captains all standing at attention for him.

"The Supreme Leader," his new general introduced him.

"You may sit," Kylo said calmly.

Kylo sat down at a large circular table. "Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux are dead. The chain of command is clear. You are either with me or against me."

"Supreme Leader, there are a number of issues that must be addressed. The First Order has greatly expanded since the fall of the Republic," an admiral said boldly.

"I will address your concerns in a timely manner," Kylo said disinterestedly. "What I will not tolerate is rebellion and dissension. Furthermore, the Force shall never be used to attack or defend. If anyone…uses the Force against me…or for me, they will be executed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Supreme Leader," a general replied.

"The Sith and the Jedi Order are no more and shall never return," Kylo made clear.

"Supreme Leader, we have heard rumors of a girl that claims to be Emperor Palpatine's heir. Is there any truth of this?" one admiral asked.

"I hear she is freeing prisoners, letting lunatics escape asylums, and healing sick people," a general scoffed.

Kylo eyed them all with contempt and they went silent. "The rumors are true. We now have a new Empress, a purely symbolic position. Some of you were alive during Emperor Palpatine's reign. If you were loyal to him, you will now be loyal to her," Kylo said.

"Why isn't she here? Who is this girl?" a general asked.

Kylo had no reply.

* * *

Rey entered a control room and accessed files on prisoners. Her security droid quickly went through the files and found a DNA match. Finally, she found the prisoners she was looking for. A hologram appeared of two people. Rey watched the hologram intently memorizing their faces and features. She saw her father and mother for the first time in memory. Rey wiped away tears as she saw them. Their files listed them as escapees.

"Where are you now?" she wondered.

Her hologram emitter then started to beep. Rey eyed the hologram emitter hesitating to turn it on. She finally did and saw Kylo Ren's disappointed face. "Ren?" she answered.

"I need you here," he said annoyed.

"I just have a few more stops," Rey said holding back her tears.

"That is unacceptable…," he replied but Rey shut him off.

Rey went outside and saw ships coming and going as prisoners left with their relatives and loved ones. She saw children hug their parents for the first time in many years. "Empress?" her security droid asked her.

"We're leaving," she told the droid.

* * *

Kylo Ren overlooked the ruined capital. "Supreme Leader?" his general asked as he stared off into space.

"Clean this mess up. It's a disgrace," he ordered.

"There are still factions fighting in the streets," the general replied.

"Eliminate them and start rebuilding," Kylo ordered. "I am going for a walk. I do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," the general backed away.

Kylo then made his way to the ruined Jedi temple. Even after the empire had fallen, the Jedi had yet to come back. The temple had been abandoned for decades, a historical ruin and tourism attraction. Kylo entered the ruin at twilight and visited for the first time. He could see blaster holes in the pillars, statues sliced to pieces, and damage from fires.

A Force ghost appeared to him in the Jedi temple. It was Anakin Skywalker with a sad expression on his face. "Grandfather," Kylo addressed.

"Snoke lives," he warned him.

"He died by my hands," Kylo rejected.

"He lives," Anakin repeated.

Kylo gave Anakin a deathly pale expression. If it were true, the First Order, his life, and Rey's were all in danger. Looking around, he felt haunted by the Jedi statues that looked down upon him. "Let the past die," he said aloud and walked quickly out of the temple.

"Fire on my coordinates. Do it," a distressed Kylo ordered through his wrist communicator.

The _Supremacy_ fired down on Coruscant with a flurry of powerful beams. The beams hit the Jedi Temple in a series of powerful fireballs that collapsed the whole structure. Kylo watched the explosions memorized and horrified at the same time. The watchtowers came down and the structure crumbled to dust.

"Let the past die," he repeated.

* * *

Rey's Star Destroyer exited hyperspace in the Korriban system. The ancient Sith world was nearly devoid of life as the Dark Side had poisoned the soil and every living thing. As the Star Destroyer approached the desert mountainous planet, Rey could feel the Dark Side of the Force. It was calling to her.

"I will go down to the surface alone with K-2," Rey told her captain.

"Korriban is a hostile world, my Empress," he protested.

"It's too dangerous for anyone else to come with me," Rey explained.

"As you wish. I will prepare your shuttle," the captain said obediently.

* * *

The shuttle exited the Star Destroyer and went down to the planet near the valley of Sith Lord tombs. K-2, her droid, was there to pilot for her. The shuttle landed and the two ventured out. Rey put on a headdress and scarf over her face as the winds picked up.

"What is the purpose of coming here if I may ask?" K-2 asked her.

"I want answers about my parents. Since they escaped from Kessel, the trail has gone cold," Rey told it.

"Your obsession with your parents is most confusing. I never cared where I was manufactured," K-2 said as the two continued to stroll.

Rey smiled. "If you had a damaged part and the only place to fix you was your original manufacturer, you would want to know where they were."

"I suppose so," K-2 allowed.

A Korriban beast approached Rey hungrily and charged the two of them. Rey immediately ignited her blue lightsaber to defend herself. K-2 raised his arms and began firing continuously on the beast dropping it before it could even get close.

"I think that's enough," Rey said to the droid.

"It's not dead," K-2 warned her.

"I know. We don't need to kill it," she said as she got closer to the wounded beast.

"We don't?" the droid wondered.

Rey kept her lightsaber up as she approached the moaning beast. It had been hit several times but was still alive. It attempted to either flee or strike at her but couldn't move. "It was only doing what it was meant to do," Rey said of the beast.

"That's not reassuring," K-2 replied.

Rey focused on the Force and gradually healed the beast's wounds. The beast eyed Rey as it was completely healed. For the first time, the beast felt human kindness. As soon as the beast was healed, it tried to attack her. K-2 immediately shot the beast in the head killing it.

Rey stared at the beast stunned. "Are we learning yet?" the droid asked sarcastically.

Rey then heard a voice in the wind calling out to her. "Peace is a lie," it said to her in a laughing mocking voice. "Did you hear that?" Rey asked the droid.

"No," the droid said giving her a curious look.

"Let's go," Rey said walking past the dead beast.

* * *

Kylo Ren ordered the _Supremacy_ fleet to Yavin 4. Upon arriving at the forest moon, he faced no resistance. A hologram of the moon appeared on the bridge showing the moon's continents and oceans. Kylo studied the map not finding what he was looking for.

"According to the Empire's archives, there is a lost subterranean city on the moon. I want no effort spared to find it," Kylo ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," his admiral said without question.

* * *

Rey entered a Sith tomb and used her lightsaber to light her way through it. K-2 switched to red vision as it scanned the dark corridors. Reptilian flying creatures hungrily flew at her. Rey swiped at them with her lightsaber as K-2 fired on them. They then heard a noise as a dark figure approached them.

"Why do you disturb my tomb?" the dark figure asked. He was dressed in Sith ceremonial armor that he had been buried in.

"I've come to learn about my parents," Rey said to it.

"How amusing…Jedi do not care about such things. For thousands of years, the Jedi took children from their parents to avoid attachment and family pride," the dark figure chuckled.

"I'm not like the Jedi you have faced before," Rey said to him.

The dark figure laughed. "I sense you have neither knowledge nor wisdom, but you do have strength. Tell me, what has become of the Sith Order?" the dark figure asked.

"Kylo Ren is now Supreme Leader," Rey felt compelled to answer.

"And who is his apprentice?" the dark figure asked.

"He has none. He killed his master and now the two of us work together," Rey said boldly.

"A Sith and a Jedi together?" the dark figure scoffed. "It was I, Darth Bane, who established the rule of two. The Sith killed each other, victims of their own greed, but from the ashes, I was the last survivor. I passed on my knowledge to only one and built a legacy that has lasted for two thousand years," Darth Bane said to her.

"That legacy has ended. During all those years, masters and apprentices have killed one another in mutual distrust. Now, the two of us will bring balance to the Force," Rey said confidently.

Darth Bane laughed at her. "For how long can you keep up this game of yours, child? Can you live for all eternity? When you die, will another Jedi take your place?"

"After us, the Sith and the Jedi will be no more," Rey replied.

"As long as these tombs remain, there will always be one that will call themselves Sith," Darth Bane doubted.

"I know," Rey said softly. She raised her hands to pull the entire tomb down.

"No!" Darth Bane shouted at her.

"Tell me where I can find Darth Sideous," Rey demanded quickly.

"Spare the tomb, and I will show you," Darth Bane offered.

* * *

Kylo landed on the forest moon in his Tie prototype fighter. As he went outside, he could see AT-ST walkers and Stormtroopers searching. Taking a speeder from his fighter, Kylo made his way to an ancient temple. Looking inside, he saw the remains of an old Rebel Alliance base. Kylo strolled through the base and saw a Force echo of his mother, C-3PO, and other Alliance leaders huddled together as they heard reports of their attack on the first Death Star.

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if you won the war?" Kylo asked the young Leia.

Kylo then visited the old hanger bay. Only scrap metal from destroyed X-wings remained. He could see his parents celebrating with his uncle Luke after their victory against the Empire. Kylo closed his eyes in pain as he saw their jubilant faces. Leaving the temple, Kylo brought his wrist communicator to his mouth.

"Fire on this position," he ordered, his voice cracking.

Kylo then saw the _Supremacy_ fire on the temple completely destroying it. He watched the temple collapse and what remained of the Rebel Alliance base went with it. "Supreme Leader, we've found it," his wrist communicator told him.

* * *

Rey followed the Force ghost of Darth Bane to another tomb deep inside the structure. Darth Bane then disappeared as she entered. Looking up, she saw a throne with an empty stone casket in front of it. On the throne was a dark figure with piercing yellow eyes.

"Darth Sideous," Rey addressed.

"I know you. You are a descendent of mine," Sideous said not moving from his throne.

"I want to know what happened to your son," Rey demanded.

"I had him sent to prison on Kessel and forced him to build weapons for me," Sideous replied.

"Why would you do that to your own son?" Rey asked angrily.

"I wanted him to be my new apprentice, but he had neither the will nor the strength. He was a pacifist and an embarrassment to me. He married a Jedi princess from Yavin in secret, but I quickly found out. I found them and made them suffer," Sideous said maliciously.

"Did you kill them?" Rey asked accusingly.

"Oh, no," Sideous mocked. "It was the Alliance."

* * *

Kylo Ren led an army of Stormtroopers inside the subterranean city. The city featured skyscrapers that nearly reached the ceiling of the large cave structure. On top of the towers were artificial light sources to simulate sunlight. As soon as the invading army entered the city, the humanoid droid inhabitants took notice.

"Destroy the droids and find me the master computer," Kylo ordered.

Stormtroopers swarmed the city streets firing on every droid they could find. Kylo then received a hologram map of the entire city. Marching to the center of the city, Kylo used his lightsaber to slash open the secure doors leading to the master computer.

Kylo easily slashed apart the droids guarding the computer and then accessed the ancient keyboard. "Tell me everything about spirit possession," Kylo ordered the computer.

"Access is forbidden," the computer refused.

"Give me access or I will destroy the entire archive," Kylo threatened.

"Access granted," the computer said and then began loading the relevant files.

* * *

In a vision, Rey could see the Battle of Jakku. The Imperial armada made up two dozen Star Destroyers and the Super Star Destroyer, _Ravager_. The Alliance exited hyperspace with a combination of fighters, corvettes, transport ships, frigates, Mon Calamari cruisers, and three Starhawk battleships. Admiral Ackbar was on the bridge of _Home One_ with Leia Organa at his side.

The Millennium Falcon piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca went to work to protect Alliance ships from Tie fighters. Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles expertly led squadrons against the Tie fighter swarms. The Alliance fleet opened fire on the Imperials but the _Ravager_ was shielded by the Star Destroyers.

"Concentrate all fire on the center," Admiral Ackbar ordered.

The Millennium Falcon and X-wings engaged the central Star Destroyer blasting out its shield generators and heavily damaging its hull with concussion bombs. The Star Destroyer captain panicked and attempted to flee the battle line. The Star Destroyer was shredded as it tried to escape. The Alliance ships then started firing on _Ravager_ with the hole they had made in the Imperial defenses.

A critically damaged Mon Calamari cruiser went straight for the _Ravager_ but the Super Star Destroyer was able to avoid it just in time. As the Alliance cruiser entered Jakku's atmosphere, it activated its own tractor beam taking the Ravager down with it. The massive ship became tilted with the bow facing the planet.

"Target the _Ravager's_ engines," Admiral Ackbar ordered.

Alliance ships and fighters destroyed several of the Super Star Destroyers engines causing it to fall into Jakku's atmosphere. The atmosphere caused the _Ravager_ to burn and then crash into the desert sands of Jakku.

The bridge of _Home One_ cheered as the _Ravager_ was taken out of the battle.

On the surface of Jakku, Rey's parents placed the young and crying Rey in the hands of a junk dealer. "We will come back for you. I promise," her mother told her.

Rey continued to cry as she was left behind. Her parents fled in a ship as Alliance fighters engaged AT-AT walkers in the sands. Luke's X-wing gave chase to the fleeing ship but then disengaged when he didn't feel anything sinister from it.

Leia felt a tremor as the fleeing ship tried to escape the space battle. "Admiral, that's the ship we have been looking for," Leia said to Ackbar.

Ackbar looked at his instrument panel. "We cannot allow the son of the Emperor to escape."

"Han, target that ship," Leia said and inputted information into the computer.

"On it," Han replied by radio and went straight for it.

The Falcon and an X-wing squadron chased after the ship and fired on it. The ship attempted to go to light-speed but tractor beams from Alliance ships slowed it down. The Falcon fired on the ship destroying it and killing Rey's parents.

* * *

Kylo collected the information he needed on a data stick and then slashed the computer to pieces with his lightsaber in a sudden rage. He then turned to his Stormtroopers. "Destroy it all," he ordered.

Stormtroopers blasted the city with flame throwers until the entire city was engulfed in flames. Satisfied with the Lost City's destruction, Kylo went back up to the surface. As he did, he felt something was wrong. He touched his eye with his glove and wiped away a tear. Disturbed by this, Kylo took to his speeder back to his ship.

* * *

Rey exited the vision with tears in her eyes. "Rey, I have been thinking of bringing on some more crew," Han had told her. "Are you offering me a job?" Rey asked excitedly back. Rey then recalled how she had embraced Leia shortly after Han's death. How they shared in each other's grief.

Rey clenched her fists as tears fell on the tomb floor. "Yes, my child. I can feel the hate swell in you," Sideous said pleased.

"It's not true," Rey dismissed the vision.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true," Sideous said to her. "Now, take up my lightsaber, and I will be with you always."

Rey used the Force to push the casket open and saw Sideou's lightsaber, the artifact that allowed his spirit to remain in existence. It was this artifact that kept him confined to this tomb, like all the others. The tomb was filled with Sith relics that allowed them to still exist as ghosts.

"Together, we will finally end my old master, Darth Plagues," Sideous said gleefully.

"Snoke," Rey realized. "You were his apprentice."

"He taught me everything about the Force. Only together can we defeat him," Sideous told her.

"Snoke is dead. Kylo Ren killed him," Rey said.

"Oh, no. You're quite mistaken, child. He is very much alive," Sideous sneered.

Rey wasn't sure whether to trust him. If it were true, Kylo Ren would need to be told immediately. "Take it, child," Sideous said to her once more.

Rey took Sideou's lightsaber and stared at it reflectively. She turned it on and saw the crimson blade that had killed so many. "Good," Sideous smiled.

Rey then turned it off, threw it up into the air, and in a swift motion sliced it in half with her blue lightsaber. "No!" Sideous screamed at her.

"Sorry, grandfather. Red isn't my color," Rey smirked and then used the Force to collapse the ceiling. Sideous screamed in rage as he was sent to the void never to return.

"I recommend we leave," her droid told her.

"I think you're right," Rey agreed and the two fled the tomb as it started to collapse. Rey and the droid ran out of the tomb entrance as the tomb collapsed. Sith Lords of old screamed in rage, as their tombs were destroyed sending them all into the void.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Kylo Ren entered the bridge of the _Supremacy_ , his admiral came to him with urgent news. "The Empress demands that you contact her," he said seriously.

Kylo stared at his admiral not giving his annoyance and disdain away. "I'll receive it in my quarters," he replied and left the bridge.

Kylo then entered a large room and stepped on a hologram emitter. A giant image of Rey appeared in front of him. "What is it?" Kylo asked coldly.

"Snoke is still alive. I heard it from the ghosts here," Rey said distressed.

"You met the ghosts of the Sith Lords without me?" Kylo asked displeased.

"I can handle myself," Rey said confidently.

"Clearly," Kylo mocked. "The Sith Lords of those tombs are full of lies and deception."

"I don't think so. The whole galaxy is in danger if Snoke is still alive," Rey said.

"I will conduct a search for him to see if he may still be alive in some shape or form," Kylo allowed. "In return, do not tell anyone in the First Order your findings," Kylo told her.

"Very well," Rey agreed and signed off.

Kylo bit his lip in fear and apprehension. If Snoke was still alive, he would want to exact revenge upon both of them.

* * *

Rey came back to the bridge with a new plan in mind. She was noticeably upbeat finally knowing the truth about her parents. She was now dressed in black robes consistent with the uniform of First Order officers. "What is our course, Empress?" her captain asked politely.

"Take us to Nar Shaddaa," she ordered.

The captain smirked. "As you wish," he said and immediately the Star Destroyer went to light-speed.

* * *

Kylo studied the archives of the Lost Jedi in his private quarters. He came upon a Jedi Princess that had been a guardian of the archive. She had been raised alone without human contact by the droids of the city. Kylo stared at the image of the young woman and saw a resemblance in Rey.

"Give me all files pertaining to spirit possession," he ordered the computer.

Kylo began reading the ancient Sith technique that allowed a Sith Lord to transfer his spirit from one body to the next. After reading the files, Kylo became convinced that Snoke was still alive in a new body.

* * *

Lando and Finn had a drink after a successful deal. "The way you talked to that Hutt was amazing," Finn said.

"I've been working with Hutts for years," Lando said knowingly.

The two were interrupted as a Star Destroyer suddenly appeared in the night sky. "That's odd. The First Order never comes to Nar Shadaa," Lando noted.

"We should leave," Finn said urgently.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Lando agreed.

* * *

Two Tie fighters escorted a shuttle onto a landing pad and then took off on a patrol. The shuttle opened revealing an army of Stormtroopers and Rey. Nar Shadaa's security forces immediately backed off as the First Order army marched through Nar Shadaa's streets. With the streets too narrow for AT-ST walkers, the First Order brought out speeders with laser cannons installed.

Rey quickly found herself memorized by all the shops and services on every street corner. She had never seen such activity before and soon became horrified by what she was seeing. Her droid, K-2, answered all her questions as they walked.

"They sell synthetics over there, a very addictive substance," the droid pointed out.

"Captain, shut them down," Rey said instantly.

The First Order army captain entered the establishment and burned it down. K-2 continued naming gambling, prostitution, and drug-related places. Rey would allow some of them to live while others she would order to be destroyed.

A hologram of the First Order navy captain appeared to Rey. "A large number of ships are attempting to evacuate Nar Shaddaa, Empress," he said.

"Are they a threat?" Rey asked.

"No, Empress, but they may be holding contraband and slaves," he said.

"Can you blockade the planet?" Rey wondered.

"Certainly," the First Order captain smiled.

Rey then turned to her men as the hologram disappeared. "Let's keep moving."

As Lando and Finn approached the Millennium Falcon, more Star Destroyers start appearing in the sky. In short order, a fleet of Star Destroyers had the planet surrounded. "I guess we're stuck here," Lando said dryly.

The over-eager captain took command of the First Order fleet. "This is the Empress' flagship. I will be taking over this operation. Fire on any ship that tries to leave the planet."

Inevitably, a number of alien ships did try to run the blockade. "Fire at will," the captain said enthusiastically.

The Star Destroyers and Tie fighters blasted the fleeing ships destroying most of the ships attempting to leave the planet.

* * *

On the _Supremacy_ , Kylo was given reports of the Nar Shaddaa blockade. "Our fleet resources have been spread thin with the Nar Shaddaa blockade," his admiral told him.

"Why is Nar Shaddaa being blockaded?" Kylo asked.

"By order of the Empress," the admiral replied.

Kylo clenched his fist. The fleet and all of the First Order was to be his alone. Her position was merely to be symbolic, but he couldn't contradict her without it creating confusion within the ranks. "Very well," Kylo said controlling his emotions. "Keep me informed, admiral," Kylo said and then stormed off the bridge.

* * *

As the First Order went deeper into Nar Shaddaa, gangs started firing on them. The Stormtroopers made short work of them with overwhelming numbers. Still, Rey began to realize this was no longer a game as a few Stormtroopers fell. The gangs became more aggressive in larger numbers.

"We need reinforcements," the captain ordered as the firefight became more intense.

Rey stayed close to K-2 as he fired continuously with perfect aim. The First Order speeders fired their cannons blasting holes in the walls and scattering the gangs. Eventually, the speeders themselves were attacked and disabled. A bomb exploded near Rey. Using the Force, Rey shielded herself from the shrapnel.

Outside, Tie fighters blasted the nearby buildings creating city block fires. Still, they couldn't provide air support for the Stormtroopers inside the building structures. Stormtroopers around Rey began to fall like flies. Igniting her lightsaber, Rey deflected some of the laser fire as her droid continued to fire near her.

Lando and Finn found themselves near the firefight as they tried to escape being in the crossfire. All the major streets had firefights between Stormtroopers and criminal gangs. Finn gave Rey an odd look as he saw her deflect laser fire. She was dressed differently, her hair was straighter, but it was definitely her.

"Rey?" Finn questioned.

"We have to keep moving," Lando advised.

"Wait a minute. She's in trouble," Finn said.

Lando eyed the battle. "She's the First Order," he pointed out.

"I know she is, but she's different," Finn said vaguely.

"I don't want to lose you again to them," Lando said seriously.

"You won't," Finn promised and took out his blaster rifle.

* * *

The _Supremacy_ arrived at Nar Shaddaa dwarfing the Star Destroyers blockading the planet. A composed Kylo Ren came to the bridge. A hologram of Rey's forces was shown to him. They were starting to lose against the criminal gangs and Rey herself was in danger. Kylo then realized Rey's intended target within the skyscraper structure.

Gabba the Hutt drank noisily as he watched his gangs fight off the Stormtroopers on large video screens. He laughed amused as Rey's forces had to fall back. A hologram of Kylo Ren appeared to Gabba.

"Call off your forces and surrender to the First Order. In return, you will be allowed to live," Kylo said to the Hutt.

"I will soon have your Empress as a hostage. If you want her, end the blockade," Gabba replied.

"She means nothing to me. You will gain nothing by making her a hostage," Kylo replied coldly.

"You're bluffing, boy," Gabba said confidently.

Kylo gave him a cold stare. "Fire on the set coordinates."

Gabba gave a wide-eyed look as an entire skyscraper nearby was obliterated by the _Supremacy's_ weapons. The skyscraper instantly collapsed and all alien life forms nearby were covered in ash. "Do not test my resolve, Hutt," Kylo said.

"You have a deal," Gabba said fearfully.

"This is what you will do," Kylo told him.

* * *

Rey was down to her captain, a few Stormtroopers, and her droid as the criminal gangs continued to flood the streets. Both speeders were knocked out and her escape was cut off. Finn intervened firing on the criminal gangs with perfect accuracy. "I got you," Finn said to her.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Rey asked surprised.

"I could say the same about you," Finn replied dryly.

"Just go. I don't want to get you killed," Rey said to him.

"You've already gotten me almost killed a few times already," Finn smiled.

"This banter is not helpful," K-2 said as they were about to be overwhelmed.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Finn asked.

"We need to get to the Hutt. He can call off the gangs," Rey said to him.

"I know a backdoor way. Follow me," Finn said.

"We can't trust this street scum," the captain said insultingly.

"Rebel scum," Finn clarified glaring down the captain.

"I trust him," Rey said settling the dispute.

* * *

Rey, Finn, K-2, the captain, and a few Stormtroopers made their way through the underground tunnels of the skyscraper. "This path is not on the map," K-2 noted.

"I know it isn't. Smugglers know these tunnels and pathways," Finn said.

"So, you're a smuggler now?" Rey asked curiously.

"Yeah, with my dad now. It's interesting work. I have been all over the galaxy," Finn smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Finn," Rey said honestly.

"So, how is the First Order treating you?" Finn asked.

"They treat me like a queen which I sort am now," Rey said awkwardly.

"How did you become a queen?" Finn wondered.

"I'm the granddaughter of the last Emperor," Rey explained.

"Well, I prefer you over Snoke any day," Finn said politely.

"You don't approve," Rey guessed.

"Look, Rey. Kylo Ren is a murderer and will kill you when it suits him. We saw him kill his father like it was nothing. He can't be trusted. And your Stormtroopers are a bunch of brainwashed trained killers," Finn criticized.

"No offense," Finn said over his shoulder to the remaining Stormtroopers.

"None taken, traitor," they replied back.

"I understand what you're saying, Finn. I really do, but I think I can change the First Order from the inside," Rey said optimistically.

"By blockading a planet and storming the streets?" Finn shook his head. "Leave the First Order. Come with me. We can escape in the Falcon and go to the Outer Rim away from everything."

"I can't," Rey said vaguely. Her heart was torn by his offer. She had her reasons that she couldn't tell Finn about.

"Alright," Finn nodded disappointedly. "This elevator shaft will take us directly to Gabba. He's going to be heavily armed," Finn warned.

K-2 activated the elevator shaft with his probe opening the doors. "Ladies first," Finn said wanting to protect her.

The group got in and closed the doors.

* * *

Rey and crew exited the elevator with guns ready. To their surprise, only Gabba was in the room. All of his guards and attendants were gone. The group cautiously approached the Hutt. Rey had never seen such a disgusting creature before. Gabba casually smoked his pipe in front of her.

"Your reign on Nar Shaddaa is over, Hutt," she said to him.

"I have seen empires and republics come and go, but we Hutts shall always remain," Gabba said to her.

"No, there's a new order now. I am taking everything from you," Rey declared.

"And giving it to who?" the Hutt asked skeptically.

"The people of Nar Shaddaa," Rey replied.

Gabba chuckled. "A Jedi working for the First Order? I have seen it all. The people will always come back to us."

"Why is that?" Rey demanded.

"We have the intellect and connections. Inequality will always exist in a free society. We are the same, you and I, Jedi," Gabba said.

"How's that?" Rey asked skeptically.

"You've inherited your gifts and the entire First Order from your family. A Hutt passes along wealth and knowledge to the next generation in an endless cycle. You were nothing but a scavenger before you discovered your parentage," Gabba pointed out.

"He's just trying to distract you, Rey," Finn told her.

"Ah, the ex-storm trooper who became a prince of thieves," Gabba mocked Finn.

"I'll cut you a deal. You'll leave here a free Hutt if you give me all of your contacts," Rey said using a mind trick on him.

The Hutt laughed at her. "You don't need to use a mind trick on me, girl," the Hutt conceded.

Rey smiled victoriously.

* * *

Kylo Ren barged onto the bridge of Rey's Star Destroyer. "Supreme Leader, what an unexpected pleasure," the captain stammered.

The captain suddenly hit the floor face first and was forced to look up at him. Kylo took a squat near the captain. "Your job was to keep her safe and keep her out of trouble, not to start a galactic revolution," Kylo said angrily.

"I merely did as the Empress commanded," he excused himself.

"The Empress is a figurehead. I am the Supreme Leader. You take orders from me, and you will check with me before doing anything like this again. Do I make myself clear, captain?" Kylo lectured.

"Perfectly," the captain gasped.

Kylo then stood up and looked over the staring bridge crew. "Carry on," he said and then left the bridge.

* * *

Rey and what was left of her forces arrived in the docking bay of her Star Destroyer. Kylo was there waiting for her with rows of Stormtroopers on either side of him. Rey exited the shuttle alone and saw Kylo staring intently at her. "I have the contacts to every bounty hunter, smuggler, and criminal warlord in the galaxy," she said proudly.

"You mean this," Kylo said holding a memory stick.

Rey gave him a confused look. "Didn't you think it was too easy gaining the Hutt's cooperation?" Kylo asked condescendingly.

"How?" Rey asked.

"I threatened to destroy everything he had. To keep you safe, I would have turned the entire planet to ash," Kylo said seriously.

"That isn't justice. You killed innocent people," Rey argued.

"And I would do it again without hesitation," Kylo replied. "The Hutts, the crime lords, and the syndicates are all pawns to me. The First Order can't be everywhere at once. In the past, the Empire relied on the Hutts to keep order in the Outer Rim. Now, you have made them all enemies of the First Order."

"Then together we will fight them. They're selling drugs, trafficking children, and ordering assassinations. I won't stand for it," Rey said forcefully.

"You won't stand for it? Who do you think you are?" Kylo asked annoyed. "Know your place."

"I'm not some scavenger anymore. I'm the Emperor's granddaughter," Rey pointed out.

"You use your family connections when it suits you. I have abandoned the Skywalker legacy," Kylo said seething with anger.

"When I joined you, we were to be partners. I am not your subordinate!" Rey shouted at him.

Kylo waved his hand near her face and she fell to the floor asleep. "The Empress is not well. Take her to my throne room," Kylo ordered his men.

* * *

Rey woke up in the throne room on-board the _Supremacy_ with Kylo Ren sitting on Snoke's throne. The room had been cleaned up from their previous battle. Instead of the red curtain, there was a large video screen showing Nar Shaddaa and the blockading Star Destroyer fleet to simulate it being an observatory tower. Unlike before, there were no guards. The two of them were alone.

Rey got to her feet and glared angrily at Kylo. "That's the last time you do that to me!"

"I doubt that," Kylo said calmly and walked towards her.

Rey ignited her blue lightsaber to keep Kylo at bay. He, in turn, ignited his own red blade and kept coming. Rey clashed with him to keep him from coming any closer. The two didn't strike at each other but just kept their blades crackling as they pushed on one another.

Kylo eyed Rey's fierce gaze and then sensed something. He immediately withdrew causing Rey to nearly trip on herself. "You should have told me. I would never have done those things to you if I had known," he said upset.

"I didn't know," Rey said honestly.

"Now you do and yet you still put your life at risk," Kylo said displeased.

"You want me to lock myself away?" Rey asked incredulously.

"Yes! I want to send you away where nothing could happen to you," Kylo agreed.

"Every moment we delay is a wasted opportunity. I have wasted away my life waiting for my parents to find me again," she said sadly.

"Your parents are dead, aren't they?" Kylo asked.

Rey nodded. "Your parents killed them. Your mother gave the order and your father kill them," Rey said as tears flowed.

Kylo gave her a sympathetic look. He activated a hologram showing Rey her parents. Rey looked at the image in wonder. She had no memory of them but yet they looked so familiar. "I found this in the Jedi archive at the Lost City. I destroyed the rest, but I kept this for you."

"Thank you," Rey said embracing a very stiff and uncomfortable Kylo.

Kylo sighed not certain how to console her. "I will rid Nar Shaddaa of crime and violence. I will make it just," Kylo promised her. "Go on and do what you think is right. Just be careful," he said to her.

* * *

From the _Supremacy_ bridge, Kylo saw Rey's shuttle leave to rejoin her Star Destroyer. As soon as the Star Destroyer was gone, Kylo turned to his admiral. "End the blockade and pull out the division," he ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," the admiral replied.

The First Order fleet withdrew from Nar Shaddaa and regrouped under the _Supremacy_. "Give the Hutts my apologies," Kylo ordered and then left the bridge.

* * *

Rey's Star Destroyer exited hyperspace over Mon Calamari, a nearly ocean planet with scattered islands. Immediately, the planetary defenses were alerted. Mon Calamari cruisers and Republic fighters approached the lone Star Destroyer. A hologram of a Mon Calamari admiral appeared before her.

"First Order Star Destroyer, you are not welcome here," he said gruffly.

"I am here to investigate the spice trade at Crystal Reef," Rey said authoritatively.

"Why should you care?" the admiral asked skeptically.

"I am the Empress of the First Order. I'm making it my business," Rey said confidently.

"We will not allow your Stormtroopers to land," the admiral refused.

"Then I will go myself," Rey replied.

"There is a danger, my Empress," her captain warned.

"Very well," the admiral allowed.

As the hologram turned off, she turned to the captain. "You will behave while I am gone," she ordered.

"As you wish, my empress," he replied. As soon as she was off the bridge, he turned to his XO. "Contact the Supreme Leader."

* * *

Rey took a shuttle down to the planet and landed on Crystal Reef near the north pole of the planet. She came with only K-2 with her. The black First Order droid looked out of place on the peaceful planet. She wore a thick black coat as she looked around at the ocean water and icebergs. "I have never seen so much ice," she said amazed.

The Mon Calamari delegation came to her. "Empress of the First Order, I am Ambassador Mhe Rou," a female diplomat said to her.

"Nice to meet you. Can I look around?" she asked pleasantly.

"Of course," the ambassador said not sure what to make of her.

Rey toured around the facility seeing all the exotic shops and food places. She felt perfectly safe as she read the minds of her escort. "She looks like a Jedi," one of the diplomats whispered.

She then sensed something off about a tan-skinned woman named Anja. "What do you want?" the woman asked Rey.

"She's on the contact list," K-2 said helpfully.

"You're hiding spice here," Rey accused.

Anja gave Rey an alarmed look and took out a pistol. Rey quickly ignited her lightsaber and deflected the bolt into the bar. She then used the Force to take the pistol away from her. The woman then fled to her ship.

Rey followed her to a landing pad where she took off in an old freighter. Rey could see the woman leaving towards the polar ice cap and then diving down into the water. "I require a ship," she said to the ambassador.

The ambassador gave her a confused look but nodded to her.

* * *

Rey exited a large submarine and found a city inside the ice structure. She looked around in wonder and then sensed the woman nearby. Rushing off, she used the Force to knock people out of the way as she reached her. Anja turned back and fired a rope that pinned Rey's limbs together. She then activated her cloaking device to get away. K-2 saw through the disguise and fired on her disabling the cloak.

"Do you need assistance?" K-2 asked a struggling Rey. She merely glared at the sarcastic droid. K-2 used his hand to slice the rope off and the two continued their pursuit.

Anja then threw a device on K-2 deactivating him. It fell to the floor with a thud. Rey ignited her lightsaber as Anja fired on her with a new pistol. Rey dashed towards Anja and sliced off the barrel to her pistol. Anja then reached behind her back for a vibroblade. The two clashed with blades. At first, Anja attacked Rey furiously with super-human reflexes but quickly fatigued. Rey twirled the blade out of Anja's hands. Weakened by spice withdrawals, Anja fell to her knees.

"Kill me. It's better than this pain," Anja said to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Rey asked her.

"I need…the spice," she gasped.

Rey noticed her withdrawal symptoms. "I'll try to help you," Rey promised and then used the Force to heal her.

The woman got better and gave her a grateful look. "If I tell you where it is, he will kill me," she said fearfully.

"Who?" Rey questioned.

"Czethros," she replied.

Rey scanned her mind and saw what he looked like. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"Alright, my name is Anja. I'll lead you to it," she said.

Anja, Rey, and Mon Calamari security found the large stash of spice. "This is enough for a whole planet," the ambassador said amazed.

"Let her go," Rey ordered the ambassador.

"As you say," the ambassador allowed.

* * *

On the gas giant planet Byss, a citadel floated in the clouds. The city-size structure was dwarfed by a large structure that emerged from the clouds. The tube-shaped structure was an enormous projectile cannon at over seven kilometers in length. First Order Star Destroyers looked small in comparison as they patrolled around the Galaxy Gun. Hovering above the citadel was the _Eclipse_ -class Super Star Destroyer. The _Eclipse_ was beyond the Galaxy Gun in length at over seventeen kilometers. At the end of the _Eclipse's_ bow was a large hole that led to a super-laser system that went back towards the massive engines. The Super Star Destroyer was black with a heavily armored hull, a relatively flat deck for half the length of the ship, and then started to rise progressively until it reached a traditional Star Destroyer bridge.

A young bald man looked over both of his super weapons he had built prior to discovering Starkiller base in the Unknown Regions. Behind her were several black-robed figures with lightsabers at their belts. Snoke turned to the Knights of Ren he had enslaved.

"Keep guard while I am away," he ordered them and then departed towards his shuttle.


	8. Chapter 8

The Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ and several Star Destroyers exited hyperspace over Mon Calamari. Snoke was on the bridge of the _Eclipse_ looking over the ocean world. He eyed the lone Star Destroyer near a collection of Mon Calamari cruisers.

"Captain, join my fleet or die," Snoke said to lone Star Destroyer.

"Who is this?" the captain demanded.

"I am Snoke, your Supreme Leader," he replied.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," the captain replied and immediately his ship joined Snoke's armada.

"Destroy the Mon Calamari cruisers," Snoke ordered.

The _Eclipse_ and her Star Destroyers engaged the cruisers devastating them quickly. They fell into the ocean as they were crippled. The remaining ships attempted to retreat from the massive First Order fleet. From the large docking bays of the _Eclipse,_ several square-shaped ships the size of small cities descended down on the planet. These World Devastators were heavily armored fortresses designed to consume metallic resources from the surface of a planet. The Devastators entered the Mon Calamari atmosphere and went straight for the largest islands.

Once set up, the Devastators began sucking up large metallic ore from the crust. Earthquakes rattled the planet and anything sucked up was quickly destroyed. Tie fighters exited the Devastators and destroyed the planet's shipyards. Republic-era fighters were destroyed on air-force bases before they could get into the air. Primitive navy ships fired at the Devastators with no effect and were quickly destroyed by Tie fighters.

Rey went outside and saw the First Order armada. "Arrest her," the ambassador said accusingly.

"This isn't my doing," she said to them and activated her wrist communicator.

* * *

Kylo saw a hologram of a frantic Rey. "The First Order is attacking Mon Calamari. You have to call them off," she said angrily.

"This isn't me," Kylo assured her.

"Then who?" Rey demanded.

"Snoke," Kylo realized. He then turned to his admiral. "Set in a course for Mon Calamari," he ordered. The _Supremacy_ fleet accelerated to light speed and dashed towards Mon Calamari.

* * *

At the same time, Republic fighters exited hyperspace and engaged the World Devastators. Poe led a strike team against one of the World Devastators firing torpedoes at them. Tie fighters rushed to defend the World Devastators. "Keep the fighters off me while I take out the Devastators," Poe ordered.

"Roger, Red leader," they all said to him.

X-wing fighters fired on the Tie fighters giving Poe a clear shot. Poe let loose continuous shots on the Devastators with little effect. "Its armor is too strong," he realized.

Rey and the Mon Calamari watched in silent amazement as X-wings fought Tie fighters in the air. Rey then closed her eyes and meditated through the Force. Poe felt an odd sensation as the Force connected with him. His squadron began firing perfect shots at the Tie fighters destroying them all with ease.

Rey then reached out into the air causing the Devastator to float higher off the island. Poe and his squadron rose up towards the Devastator's suctions and fired torpedoes. The torpedoes were sucked inside and caused the Devastator to explode from the inside.

"That's how we take them out," Poe said ecstatically as the Devastator crashed into the ocean.

Snoke eyed one of the Devastators falling into the ocean. "She's here," he realized sensing Rey through the Force.

* * *

The _Supremacy_ fleet then exited hyperspace and confronted Snoke. "Jam communications between the _Eclipse_ and our ships," Kylo ordered quickly.

"Communications are jammed," the admiral informed Kylo.

"Fire every gun we have on that ship," Kylo ordered referring to the _Eclipse_.

The _Supremacy_ opened up on the _Eclipse_ creating small explosions on its hull. "Very good, my young apprentice," Snoke said amused. "Fire on the _Supremacy_ ," Snoke ordered.

_Eclipse_ technicians went to work activating the internal reactor. A powerful green laser fired from the _Eclipse's_ stern and went through a large tunnel where it shot out through the bow towards the _Supremacy_. The green beam sliced through the _Supremacy_ cutting off its right wing and cut a Star Destroyer in half behind it. The sliced off wing detached from the rest of the _Supremacy_ and floated aimlessly.

Kylo remained sitting even as his bridge was in chaos. Power was fluctuating on his bridge, weapons and engines were offline, and the ship was in danger of falling into Mon Calamari's atmosphere.

"Weapons and engines offline, Supreme Leader," the admiral reported.

"Get our engines back online," Kylo stressed.

The floating wing of the _Supremacy_ floating towards the planet and began to burn up in the atmosphere. Kylo watched in frustration as the wing broke apart and crashed into the ocean. If he didn't get engines back, he would suffer the same fate. "Order the rest of the fleet to use a tractor beam to keep us in orbit," Kylo ordered.

"Already on it, Supreme Leader," the admiral replied.

Star Destroyers used their tractor beams to keep the _Supremacy_ from falling into the planet's gravity well. Poe's squadron noticed the two First Order fleets fighting it out. "The _Supremacy_ has received heavy damage," one of them said.

"Let them fight it out amongst themselves. Focus on the Devastators," Poe ordered.

* * *

Snoke then appeared as a hologram to the Mon Calamari government council. "Give up the Jedi and the attack on your planet will cease," Snoke said to them.

The Mon Calamari officials briefly debated and then nodded to Snoke's request. "Here are the coordinates, Supreme Leader Snoke," the chancellor said to Snoke.

Rey was quickly surrounded by Mon Calamari soldiers. Rey considered using her lightsaber but then thought better of it.

Snoke's shuttle exited the _Eclipse_ and went down to the planet below towards Rey's position. Kylo noticed the shuttle and fighter escort with alarm. "Prepare my ship," Kylo ordered and left the bridge.

The shuttle landed on a Mon Calamari landing bay with Mon Calamari soldiers bringing Rey forth. Stormtroopers came out before Snoke exited himself. Rey stared at the younger Snoke in wonder. "You expected to see a frail old man?" he smiled amused.

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw you cut in half," Rey said angrily.

"You truly underestimate the power of the Dark Side, young child. I have the power over life and death. I cannot die," Snoke told her.

"Let's put that to the test," Rey said igniting her lightsaber.

Snoke walked slowly towards Rey tossing the Mon Calamari off the platform with each step. The soldiers struggled to keep their footing as one-by-one they were tossed off leaving the two alone. Snoke then pulled out an ancient red lightsaber. Rey charged Snoke and made a stabbing motion towards him. Snoke easily blocked the strike. Rey sliced across at Snoke only to be blocked. Snoke lazily blocked all of her strikes. Rey then used her left hand to Force push Snoke, but he only exceeded her power throwing her to the floor.

Snoke then ripped her lightsaber away and caught it in his left hand. He looked down at the weapon curiously. "This light saber does not call to you," he noticed.

Rey looked on helplessly as she was disarmed. "Powerless without your weapon, Jedi?" Snoke mocked.

Rey looked around and threw random debris at Snoke, which he easily cast off into the sea. Rey then noticed the sea itself and concentrated on the Force. Snoke noticed it too as the platform broke apart sending him into the water. A giant whirlpool appeared in the water to suck Snoke down to the bottom of the massive Mon Calamari Ocean.

Snoke struggled briefly but was sucked down out of view. Rey sighed in exhaustion believing she had finally defeated him.

* * *

Kylo shot out from the ruined _Supremacy_ and headed down to the planet towards Rey in his Tie prototype fighter. Sensing her presence, he piloted right to her position. "Hold on, Rey," he spoke to her through the Force.

The water swirled as Snoke ascended from the water. Rey looked upon him in disbelief as he walked on the water and then came back onto the dock. "My turn," Snoke smirked and reached out to her with his hand. The air suddenly picked up as a singularity appeared behind her. Rey watched in stunned amazement as the singularity became bigger pulling her towards it.

Rey struggled against the portal crying out as she did. Snoke then Force pushed her through the hole and then walked through the portal himself. The portal then disappeared behind him.

Kylo landed his fighter in the water near the ruined seaport and quickly got out. Looking around, he could no longer sense Rey. "Where are you, Rey?" he asked her but could sense nothing. It was as if she was completely gone.

The Devastators detached from the planet and entered the _Eclipse's_ docking bay. Snoke's fleet then went to light speed leaving the ruined _Supremacy_ fleet behind.

* * *

On the citadel on Byss, Rey dropped down on a metal floor. Her whole body was in pain as the Force had ripped her from one planet to another instantaneously. Snoke took hold of Rey and forced her into an interrogation chair. Knights of Ren were immediately on her placing their red blades at her neck.

"You'll find my guards less persuasive than your average Stormtrooper," Snoke said amused.

"Even a Stormtrooper can do great things if given the freedom to do so," she shot back.

"Ah, you mean the one Stormtrooper that broke his programming and helped destroy Starkiller base?" Snoke assumed. "He fled like a coward," Snoke insulted.

"Finn is no coward," Rey glared at Snoke.

"So, you gave it a name," Snoke said amused. "How ironic that the descendant of Darth Sideous should become a Jedi. The Force has a sense of humor after all," Snoke smiled.

"My father was a good man," Rey said stubbornly.

"He was a freak of nature," Snoke sneered. "You must get your defiance from your mother, the Jedi Princess of Yavin Four."

"Kylo Ren will be here soon. He'll kill you for good this time," Rey threatened.

"Kylo Ren knew all along I couldn't be killed physically. He destroyed my old and frail body to save you, nothing more. He did me a favor releasing me from that decrepit body," Snoke told her.

Snoke then looked over Rey's still body. "You will become an excellent apprentice," he said to her.

"I will never join you," Rey said defiantly.

"I know but just like the other Knights of Ren, you will do my bidding," Snoke said and then reached out to her with his hand.

Rey struggled at first and then screamed as Snoke started to take control of her mind and body.

* * *

Mon Calamari soldiers surrounded Kylo Ren. He gave them all a look of disdain as they pointed their rifles at him. Poe moved through the crowd of soldiers to confront Kylo. "Where's Rey?" Poe demanded of him.

"I can no longer sense her presence," Kylo admitted. "We must wait until Snoke attacks again."

"That isn't an option," Poe said angrily.

"You are dealing with a power beyond your comprehension. Your flying skills, as impressive as they are, is no match against the Dark Side," Kylo told him.

"So, that's your plan. Wait for another planet to be attacked?" Poe asked skeptically.

"I must seek her out through the Force," Kylo told him and proceeded to walk through the crowd.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Supreme Leader," Poe mocked as the soldiers stopped him.

"If you don't let me go, this planet and the entire galaxy will be controlled by Snoke," Kylo told them all.

The soldiers placed handcuffs on Kylo's hands. "How long do you think this will hold me?" Kylo asked arrogantly. A metal band was then placed on his head. Kylo shuttered as continuous energy went into his head making it impossible to concentrate on anything.

"Welcome to the Resistance," Poe smirked as Kylo was taken away.

* * *

Snoke and Rey looked out onto the space fortress of Byss. It was an enormous city floating in the clouds of a large blue gas giant. The blue hue of the sky gave off a dark brooding atmosphere. Looking up, they could see Snoke's super-weapon. Rey stood at Snoke's side with red eyes, completely enslaved by him.

"Fire the weapon," Snoke said to his attendant.

The space cannon fired a missile into space. The missile accelerated to light-speed and went straight for Mon Calamari without stopping.

* * *

Kylo was brought to the bridge of Home One still handcuffed. The Mon Calamari admiral glared at Kylo. "I present to you, the former Supreme Leader of the First Order," Poe said.

"Tell us what Snoke is planning," the admiral demanded.

Kylo struggled to speak as the mental band on his head stripped him of his usual focus. "We must reacquire Rey," he struggled to say.

"The Empress?" the admiral questioned.

"Admiral, an object is approaching us at light-speed," a Mon Calamari officer reported.

"Find out where it's coming from," the admiral ordered.

"It's too late. It will kill us all," Kylo said as he saw it approach.

"You know what that thing is?" Poe asked him.

"It was only theoretical. It's a light-speed missile. Its kinetic energy can destroy an entire planet on impact," Kylo explained.

"Shoot it down!" Poe said horrified.

"Impossible with our targeting abilities," the admiral said helplessly.

"I can help you, but you have to free me," Kylo said to Poe.

Poe struggled to know what to do. "Alright," Poe said releasing Kylo from his handcuffs and mental band.

Kylo closed his eyes as he focused on the Force and then reached out with his gloved hand. The bridge stared at Kylo wondering what he was doing. Kylo tensed up as he tried to redirect the missile. So far the missile was still on course to strike the planet.

"The missile is changing course," an officer informed the admiral.

Kylo suddenly released his hold exhausted by the effort. The missile hit one of Mon Calamari's moons in a brilliant explosion. In a flash of light, the moon was blasted to pieces. What remained began raining down onto Mon Calamari's oceans. The bridge crew was stunned by the power of the missile.

* * *

Snoke awaited news of Mon Calamari's destruction. "Missile detonated prematurely. The planet remains," his attendant told him.

"Well done, Kylo Ren," Snoke sneered.

"Prepare another missile," Snoke ordered. "I will deal with Kylo Ren myself."

* * *

On the bridge of the cruiser, an officer reported new readings to the admiral. "The source of the missile is Byss in the Outer Rim."

"Rally the fleet to Pinnacle Moon. We will resupply there," the admiral ordered. "Make sure our guest is restrained."

Soldiers took hold of the exhausted Kylo and put his restraints back on. He was led away to the brig. Poe eyed Kylo unsure of himself. His most hated foe, who had tortured him for hours and would have killed him, had just saved all of their lives.

The Mon Calamari fleet of cruisers and frigates went to light speed towards Pinnacle Moon.

* * *

Kylo was strapped to an interrogation table, his body shaking from the mental stress of the mental band. Poe came to visit him in the brig. "You are all fools. He will find me," Kylo said referring to Snoke.

"We will use you to bring him out," Poe said confidently.

"Only the First Order and I can destroy him," Kylo said.

"Why should I trust you? You were his right-hand man. You betrayed the Jedi to join him," Poe said.

"I joined him to destroy him. The Jedi and the Republic refused to do what was necessary," Kylo said.

"So, you've had the galaxy's interests at heart this whole time while you murdered and tortured people?" Poe asked skeptically.

"I know my soul can't be saved. I did what I had to get close to him," Kylo said.

"No feelings of remorse or guilt?" Poe asked.

"None," Kylo replied.

Poe nodded. "Nice chat," he said leaving Kylo in the brig.

"You're the same as me," Kylo said as his body shook on the table.

Poe hesitated to leave feeling the bite of the attack. He then left feeling confused and uncertain.

* * *

The Resistance fleet arrived at Pinnacle base and began resupplying from the moon. Hundreds of ships appeared near the moon as a rallying point. On the moon itself, bat-like creatures flew in the sky with larger towers acting as cities. Poe went down to the moon personally as fighters were being refueled and worked on. A familiar ship then descended down and landed on one of the landing bays.

"Could it be?" Poe wondered as he saw the Millennium Falcon.

Finn, Chewie, and Lando exited the Falcon. "What are you doing here?" Poe said elated and embraced Finn.

"We got the rally signal. Where's Rey?" he asked concerned.

"Snoke took her," Poe said seriously.

"I thought he was dead," Finn said confused.

"We thought the same. We have Kylo Ren on board as our prisoner," Poe told him.

"You sure that's a good idea," Finn doubted.

"He used the Force to save Mon Calamari from destruction. There's more to him than what we know," Poe said vaguely.

Finn wasn't convinced. "So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to send a strike team to Byss to see what's there. Then, we'll send the entire fleet," Poe said.

"Can I join?" Finn asked.

"If you're up for it," Poe agreed.

Finn then went back to Lando. "Did you sign us up for a suicide mission?" Lando asked dryly.

"Yep," Finn replied.

* * *

Resistance fighters gathered with Poe's X-wing and the Millennium Falcon leading. "May the Force be with you," the Mon Calamari admiral said as they went to light-speed towards Byss. Upon reaching Byss, the fighter squadron saw the large citadel and the Galaxy Gun.

"Look at the size of that thing," one fighter pilot remarked.

"Like old times," Lando said upon seeing it.

"We're here for reconnaissance. Don't engage unless you have to," Poe ordered.

The fighters accelerated towards the Galaxy Gun with Star Destroyers patrolling nearby. Tie fighter suddenly emerged and began attacking the fighters. "Looks like they noticed us," Poe said as the two sides engaged.

As the fighters fired on one another in a flurry of laser fire, Poe wondered where the _Eclipse_ was.

The Galaxy Gun suddenly fired sending a light-speed missile into deep space. "Alert the fleet," Poe said as he saw the missile shoot out.

"It's headed towards Pinnacle Base," a pilot reported.

"Find me the _Eclipse_ ," Poe ordered.

* * *

The Resistance fleet started moving away from the moon evacuating as many natives as they could. "Move the fleet away from the moon," the admiral ordered.

The missile hit the moon at its southern hemisphere and easily ruptured its crust. Within moments, the moon glowed red and all of its volcanoes began exploding at once. "That moon doesn't have long," the admiral remarked.

The _Eclipse_ suddenly emerged from hyperspace. While impressive, the _Eclipse_ was alone without an escort. "Snoke," the admiral realized.

Snoke looked upon the massive Resistance fleet with amusement. Even as a Super Star Destroyer, he would never win in a conventional fight. The Resistance fleet came closer to engage him.

"Now, I will show you the true power of the Dark Side," Snoke smiled as the Resistance fleet started firing on him.

* * *

Rey watched from Byss as Resistance fighters and Tie Fighters exploded overhead. Her eyes were red and her expression was emotionless. Laser cannons from the citadel fired continuously at the Resistance fighters. "Beautiful, isn't it?" one of the Knights of Ren said to her.

Rey saw the Millennium Falcon struggle to avoid being destroyed as several Tie fighters made it a priority. "Finn," she realized.

Her eyes went back to hazel as she regained control herself. She turned around the Force pushed the knight against the wall. Using the Force, she summoned her lightsaber. The lightsaber escaped a locked container and flew through the corridors of the facility until it reached Rey's hand. Igniting the lightsaber, Rey ran down the halls. The other masked Knights of Ren saw her running past them. They ignited their red sabers and went after her.

Rey Force pushed two Red Guards slamming them up against the wall knocking them out. With her lightsaber, she slashed open the door and found a dozen clone bodies in tubes. As the Knights of Ren came upon her, she slashed each of the tubes killing each of the brainless clone bodies. As she destroyed the last tube, the Knights cornered her with their lightsabers.

"Surrender or you will die," the lead Knight told her.


	9. Chapter 9

The _Eclipse_ super-laser system fired on the Resistance flagship holding Kylo Ren. A corvette moved just in time taking the full blast. The corvette was vaporized and the cruiser was rocked by the impact. The admiral looked at Snoke alarmed.

"By the time we recharge, it will be too late," he said fearfully.

"Have faith," Snoke said to him.

The _Eclipse_ bridge began to shake and electrical discharges filled the room. A black hole appeared behind the Resistance fleet. Small at first, it became stronger by the moment. The Resistance ships modified their engines to compensate and then became overwhelmed. The black hole dwarfed the Resistance fleet and electrical energy sliced into the cruisers.

"Move the fleet away from the storm," the admiral ordered disengaging from the _Eclipse_.

Snoke tensed up as electricity glowed around. As ships were pulled into the black hole, their hulls were warped and then broken apart. What was left became a string of atoms.

"Take us to hyperspace," the Resistance admiral ordered urgently.

The Resistance ships attempted to go light speed, but the pull of the black hole was too powerful. Even at light speed, they were nearly staying in place. Fighters were the first to fall into the hole and become shredded.

As he continued with his storm, Snoke's hands became shriveled up and his face became that of an old man. His once strong body had deteriorated from the stress of the Dark Side flowing through him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kylo could feel the ship break apart. With all of his focus, he used the Force to break his restraints. He then removed the mental band and tore open the brig's containers. Taking his lightsaber, he escaped the brig. Sensing the Dark Side all around him, Kylo raced towards the docking bay.

Occasionally, a Resistance soldier would try to stop him. As they got close, they dropped to the floor chocking. Kylo managed to get to the docking bay and dropped personal and pilots in his way. Finding an X-wing, he tossed the pilot out and took the controls.

Expertly working the controls, Kylo fired up the engines. A force field went up preventing him from exiting. Kylo found weapon control and fired at the shield generators. Everyone still left in the docking bay was immediately sucked out into space. Kylo flew the X-wing out of the docking bay and immediately saw what was happening.

One-by-one, Resistance ships were sucked into the black hole and destroyed. Cruisers bucked, exploded, and were torn apart. His own fighter struggled with the immense gravity. "Snoke, I'm still alive," Kylo said aloud. "You will need more than this to kill me."

The now elderly-looking Snoke suddenly broke his concentration. Physically weak, he took a seat on his throne. The black hole weakened in strength allowing Kylo to escape. The cruiser he was on had already broken apart.

Kylo inputted coordinates and went to light-speed. Snoke saw the lone fighter disappear in a flash of light knowing it was Kylo Ren. The Resistance fleet was in complete ruins with not one ship surviving. What was left of the grand armada were pieces of scrap metal.

Snoke watched as the moon collapsed on itself and became a molten ball of fire. His admiral was on his knees in front of Snoke in religious devotion.

"Forgive my doubt, Supreme Leader," he said in awe.

"Take us back to Byss," Snoke ordered.

* * *

The Resistance fighters continued searching for the _Eclipse_ oblivious to what had just happened. "Commander, the fleet has been destroyed," one pilot informed him.

"The entire fleet?" Poe asked stunned.

"Only a few survivors escaped," the pilot said grimly.

Poe stared off into space as he realized thousands of lives had just been lost. He couldn't believe it. Not even the _Eclipse_ had that kind of firepower. "Regroup at a new rally point," Poe ordered putting in the coordinates.

"Got it," each of the pilots said.

The Falcon and the X-wing fighters retreated from Byss and hid behind one of the gas giant moons.

* * *

As soon as Poe's squadron had left, the _Eclipse_ exited hyperspace. A shuttle came down to the citadel. Snoke walked slowly with a cane looking similar to his former appearance minus the scars. The Knights of Ren came out to see him. He eyed them suspiciously reading their minds.

"You couldn't even control a girl," he mocked them.

"The girl is restrained now," their leader said through his mask.

Snoke eyed each one of them. "You think me weak now?" he asked them.

None of them said a word. Suddenly, one of the Knights ignited his red lightsaber to attack him. Snoke blasted the knight through the chest and out his back with Force lightning killing him instantly. "Any others?" Snoke asked annoyed.

The remaining Knights made a path for him into the citadel facility.

* * *

A masked Knight kept watch on Rey as her limbs were restrained. "You don't have to do this. You can resist Snoke if you all work together," she said.

"No, we cannot," he said to her.

"What is your name?" Rey asked attempting to humanize him.

"Jax," he replied.

"Jax, why did you follow Kylo Ren? Why did you destroy the Jedi temple?"

He shook his head as if wanting to forget. "When I was told that Luke Skywalker spared Snoke's life...I felt anger and rage. My family, my word, had been destroyed by your grandfather," he said angrily. "Darth Vader was once a Jedi, but he became like us to destroy the Emperor at the right moment. We will finish what Vader started by destroying the Sith through the Dark Side."

"Darth Vader was the Emperor's slave. He only destroyed the Emperor when he embraced the light," Rey argued.

"That was what Luke said," Jax said uncertainly.

"He's not invincible. Destroy his clones, and he can be stopped," Rey said to him.

"Is that what you thought when you destroyed those clones? He has the power to possess the mind and body of anyone. He cannot be stopped," Jax told her. "The only way to survive now is to serve him."

* * *

Later, the elderly Snoke looked upon his ruined clone room in disgust. Going deeper into the facility, Snoke looked upon the last clone body. Using the Dark Side of the Force, Snoke's body fell to the floor lifeless. The clone suddenly became awake. Snoke felt his new strong body and sneered at his old body. As he put on his robes, he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his gut.

"No," Snoke realized.

* * *

A lone X-wing exited hyperspace and flew towards the _Supremacy_ fleet at Mon Calamari. The fleet immediately fired on him. Kylo avoided the intense laser fire as he flew towards the _Supremacy_. Inputting the _Supremacy_ shield frequency, Kylo entered the docking bay. Stormtroopers immediately surrounded the craft.

Kylo exited the fighter and immediately the Stormtroopers lowered their weapons. "Supreme Leader, we thought you were Poe Dameron," the admiral said stunned.

"Don't compare me to that amateur," Kylo replied annoyed and made his way to the bridge.

The _Supremacy_ detached its left wing giving it a more narrow look. Kylo watched out the window as his Star Destroyers moved into position. "Did you recover my ship?" Kylo asked his admiral referring to his Tie Silencer.

"Of course, Sir," he replied.

"Take us to Byss," Kylo ordered.

The _Supremacy_ fleet then entered hyperspace.

* * *

Poe was the first to see the _Supremacy_ fleet arrive. "They're here," he shouted over the radio.

Finn also saw the large fleet. "I didn't think this could get any worse," he said grimly.

"No, there's someone familiar on the ship. It's Kylo Ren," Poe sensed.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"I just know. They're here to fight Snoke," Poe said enthusiastically.

"How can he know?" Finn wondered to Lando.

"He's got the gift, kid," Lando smiled. "He reminds me of Luke."

* * *

The _Supremacy_ admiral approached Kylo Ren. "There is a Resistance squadron nearby. Should we destroy them?" he asked.

"Let them be. Focus our fire on the Galaxy Gun," Kylo ordered.

The _Supremacy_ fleet began firing on the Galaxy Gun but its armor was too strong. A fleet of Star Destroyers came forth from Byss' dark blue clouds to join with the _Eclipse_.

"Keep one of our Star Destroyers in front of the _Supremacy_ at all times," Kylo ordered.

The _Eclipse_ fired its super-laser system towards the _Supremacy._ A Star Destroyer moved into position just in time and was hit. The green beam blasted the Star Destroyer to pieces but the _Supremacy_ was saved. Kylo sighed with relief as the Star Destroyer became debris in front of him.

"I leave the fleet to you. I will end Snoke, personally," Kylo said leaving the bridge.

* * *

The Tie Silencer left the _Supremacy_ and shot off towards the citadel. The citadel's towers fired continuously at him and Tie fighters gave chase. Kylo used the Force to find Rey's location. He went low going through the citadel's towers. Tie fighters got too close and hit towers exploding. The Tie Silencer fired missiles at the floor creating an explosion that obscured the vision of the Tie fighters that were chasing him. The Tie fighters went through the flames but then hit towers and buildings exploding on impact.

Finally, the laser cannons hit the Tie Silencer sending it into a spin. Kylo put on his mask as he shot out of the Tie Silencer. It fell and crashed landed.

* * *

The Supremacy admiral gave a look of disgust. "Contact the...Resistance squadron," he said. "Resistance squadron: knock out the Eclipse's shield generators," he said.

"Copy," Poe replied.

"I can't believe we're taking orders from the First Order," one pilot said repulsed.

"You're not. You're getting them from me," Poe corrected. "Target the shield generators. I have an idea," Poe told the group.

X-wing fighters led by Poe fired on the Eclipse's surface cannons and headed towards the shield generators. Firing torpedoes, they managed to blast the shield generator apart.

"Alright, Finn, I have something for you to do," Poe said and began to detail his plan.

* * *

Kylo Ren was confronted by the Knights of Ren. "Stand aside," Kylo said through his mask.

"You failed to kill him. You had us kill Skywalker and the others for nothing," the leader said through his mask.

"We can take him together," Kylo said to them.

"No, he cannot be destroyed. If we kill you, Snoke promised us eternal life," the leader said.

"What good is eternal life if you're in pieces," Kylo said igniting his lightsaber.

The Knights of Ren ignited their own sabers. Whirling his lightsaber, Kylo took command of the Force chocking one and then throwing another in the air. Kylo's open hand became a fist as he crushed one of the knights in mid-air. He then engaged a few of them at a time as one knight fell to the floor chocked to death. Kylo sliced through one of the knights. Mortally wounded, the knight took hold of Kylo's lightsaber. The remaining knight went to cut him down. Kylo withdrew his hand from his lightsaber and dodged the saber strikes of the last knight. As the stabbed knight died, Kylo summoned his lightsaber to his hand and sliced off the last knight's hand off. Kylo then sliced off the knight's head.

* * *

The Falcon went underneath the _Eclipse_ and flew into the docking bay. Lando and Finn readied blasters, Chewie took his crossbow, and R2D2 followed them to the exit. As soon as they exited, they were fired upon by Stormtroopers. The three of them fired at the Stormtroopers and made their escape from the docking bay and entered a computer room. They quickly locked the door.

"Now what?" Lando said as he took a seat.

Finn looked over at Lando and saw that he was bleeding from the gut. "I think my luck just ran out, kid," Lando smiled painfully.

"No...father, you can't die. I'll patch you up on the Falcon," Finn promised.

"No time," Lando said weakly. "I'll protect the droid."

R2D2 went to work plugging into the terminal.

Finn reluctantly went back with Chewie to fend off Stormtroopers coming from the rear. Lando readied his pistol for Stormtroopers about to breach the doors.

* * *

Kylo found Snoke and Rey on top of one of the towers. "My former apprentice," Snoke said as he recognized him.

"Snoke," Kylo addressed with his lightsaber ready.

"Would you kill the only one you have ever loved?" Snoke asked him.

Kylo pointed his blade at Rey as she approached him. "If I have to," he said resolved.

Rey immediately activated her blue lightsaber to kill Kylo while Snoke laughed. The two clashed in front of Snoke. Kylo could see Rey's red eyes and knew she was under his control. He defended himself but did not aggressively fight her off. Despite being controlled like a puppet, Rey's lightsaber skills were the same as before. The two were evenly matched with Rey getting in a few slices at Kylo.

"I had no idea how attached you two had become," Snoke mocked. "Strike her down and your unborn child."

Kylo hesitated, allowing Rey to slice into his left shoulder. Kylo withdrew injured but Rey continued her assault stabbing him to the right shoulder and to the gut. Kylo's resolve began to fade as he knew the truth. He could sense the life within her.

Kylo took control of the fight by forcing Rey's blade down to the floor. With his left gloved hand he touched her shoulder. The balance in the Force changed between the two of them. Kylo's wounds began to close up and heal. The veins around Rey's eyes became more pronounced and her face became deathly pale.

Kylo grew stronger and disarmed Rey sending the lightsaber to the floor. She reached out to the lightsaber with the Force but found herself unable. Instead, electricity sparked off her hand. Kylo touched Rey's face causing her to fall asleep. He then turned to a frowning Snoke.

"You took the Light Side of the Force from her," he realized.

"Before I joined you, I was a Jedi," Kylo reminded him and then Force pushed Snoke against the wall.

Snoke angrily pulled out his lightsaber but was suddenly slammed against the floor and then the ceiling multiple times. Snoke angrily blasted Kylo with Force lightning but he merely absorbed it with his gloved hand and then threw it back against him. Snoke then charged Kylo with his red lightsaber and the two Sith Lords clashed.

* * *

Poe noticed unusual readings from the Eclipse. "What you got for me, BB-8?" Poe asked.

Poe read the readings on his computer indicating the _Eclipse_ was powering up its super-laser system. "Alright, buddy. You're not going to like this," Poe said to the droid after a brief contemplation.

The droid beeped encouragingly. "Let's do it," Poe said as he flew towards the _Eclipse._ Poe expertly navigated away from the surface cannon fire and Tie fighters and entered the hole at the bow of the _Eclipse_. Poe used super-human reflexes to avoid crashing into the small tunnel. The super laser system sent green light straight for Poe.

"For the Republic," Poe said as the green light overwhelmed his X-wing.

The _Eclipse's_ bow suddenly exploded from the inside. Entire decks were overwhelmed by the energy discharge. Fire blasted out the _Eclipse's_ gunner hole. Flames started erupting all over the outside of the _Eclipse's_ hull.

"He did it," an X-wing fighter pilot said with tears in her eyes.

The bridge of the _Supremacy_ cheered as the _Eclipse_ was disabled. "Not bad for a rebel," the admiral said admiringly.

* * *

Kylo took up Rey's blue lightsaber and fought Snoke with both lightsabers. Snoke struggled to keep up with Kylo as he expertly used both sabers. His young body was dying, but he couldn't understand why. All of his clones had been perfect specimens. Snoke then managed to cut Kylo's crossguard lightsaber in half nearly taking off his hand. Kylo immediately switched hands and kept up the battle with his grandfather's lightsaber.

"You think you can turn back so easily?" Snoke mocked him. "You killed your uncle. You killed those students at the Jedi academy and all the lives you have taken across the galaxy."

"Not on my own," Kylo replied referring to Rey.

"It is heresy," Snoke spat. "The Jedi and Sith cannot co-exist, the light and the dark."

Kylo battled Snoke to the edge of the tower. As Snoke was about to fall off, Kylo sliced off his hand disarming him. Snoke fell backward to his demise but grabbed a hold of Kylo's black robes.

Snoke grasped Kylo's face and began draining the life force from him. Snoke's wounds began to heal up as Kylo grew sickly. Kylo's facial wound from Rey long ago became more pronounced and became an open wound again. "Feel the Dark Side as it kills you," Snoke said to him.

Kylo finally flung Snoke off of him and with his hand sent Snoke into a whirlwind that cast him into the gas giant planet. Snoke disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

On the _Eclipse_ , Stormtroopers breached the door and began firing. Lando made his last stand firing at the Stormtroopers as they overtook him. Artoo disconnected from the terminal and rolled away towards Finn and Chewie. "Where's Lando?" Finn asked the droid.

The droid merely gave a sad beep. "Okay, let's go," Finn said keeping his emotions in check.

The three made their way back to the Falcon even as personal were scrambling to deal with the ship's malfunctions. Artoo had directed the engines to a new course.

* * *

The wreck that was the _Eclipse_ turned away from the battle. Its engines tilted it towards the Galaxy Gun. The bridge of the _Eclipse_ looked on in horror as they were about to impact. "Where is my engine control?" the admiral demanded.

"We're locked out of the system," a bridge officer shouted.

The _Eclipse_ then rammed the Galaxy Gun with enough force to split the cannon in two. The broken _Eclipse_ fell into the gas giant planet never to be seen again. The Resistance fighters waited in hopeful anticipation for the Falcon to emerge from the clouds. They immediately cheered upon seeing the Falcon escape the _Eclipse's_ wreckage.

* * *

Kylo came upon Rey. "Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered referring to the child.

Rey opened her eyes and looked at him with normal hazel eyes. "Snoke?" she asked.

"I took care of him," Kylo told her.

"I feel anger and hate. Is this how you feel all the time?" Rey asked horrified.

"You learn to live with it," Kylo told her and then touched her face. The two tensed up as the balance between them changed. Rey felt relief go through her as the Light Side of the Force healed and comforted her.

Kylo helped Rey to her feet and then assessed the situation. "I need a shuttle, now," Kylo said through his wrist communicator.

* * *

The upper half of the Galaxy Gun continued to fall into the core of the planet. As it did, it fired one last vengeful missile aimed at the _Supremacy_ fleet. The unfinished missile accelerated briefly but then became pulled into the planet's core. The missile exploded under pressure and the once cold blue gas giant became a red hot inferno.

Kylo took Rey by the hand towards the shuttle as it arrived. "We can't leave without Jax," she insisted.

"Why?" Kylo asked her.

"He corrupted Snoke's clone body. He helped us," Rey said.

Kylo gave her a flustered look and looked around for him. He didn't sense him in the citadel. "I don't sense his presence. We have to leave," Kylo told her.

The shuttle lifted off just as the citadel exploded inside the red hot gas giant.

* * *

The confused _Eclipse's_ fleet of Star Destroyers didn't know what was happening and stayed at their position even as the _Eclipse_ and Galaxy Gun fell into the planet. The gas giant consumed the remaining _Eclipse_ fleet of Star Destroyers before they realized what had happened.

The _Supremacy_ fleet backed away just as the gas giant planet exploded completely. "It's beautiful," the _Supremacy_ admiral said as he saw the planet explode. A shuttle emerged from the explosion and entered the _Supremacy's_ docking bay.

Medical personnel took Rey away as Kylo entered the bridge. "Shall we pursue the Resistance squadron?" the admiral asked him.

"No, let's give them a day's head start," Kylo smiled.

"Very good, Sir," the admiral said amused. "Our course?"

"New Alderaan: I have unfinished business to attend to," Kylo said with a more serious expression.

* * *

A sleek black ship arrived on a space station in the unknown regions. Getting out, Carnor Jax approached two Red Guards. They suspected nothing as he approached. Jax then ignited a double-bladed lightsaber stabbing them both to the head. As they fell, the Red Guard instantly came after him. With his double-blade, he went through each of the Red Guard with amazing skill and speed. As the Red Guards fell one-by-one, Jax came across the last of Snoke's clones.

Using his lightsaber he slashed open the tube. The unfinished clone fell to the ground lifeless. It was pale, ugly, and deformed. Jax went to tear the clone to pieces when he was suddenly paralyzed. The clone rose and stared at Jax with white eyes.

"Betrayal is the way of the Sith but so is vengeance," Snoke said as Jax's body was crushed to death.


	10. Chapter 10

The _Supremacy_ fleet arrived at New Alderaan without opposition. Kylo looked over the planet with large oceans, green fields, and beautiful mountain ranges. It had been terraformed to appear as the original had been. He could sense his mother's presence on the planet.

Kylo then visited Rey in the medical bay. "How is she?" he asked the nurse.

"Very well and so is the child," the nurse told him.

Rey eyed Kylo with a pleased expression. "I'm going to be a mother," she told him.

"I know. I could feel it," Kylo replied.

"You could at least act happy," she scolded.

"I am very pleased. It's just been an exhausting day," Kylo joked sadly.

Rey nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked disturbed by his sad expression.

"Nothing. We'll leave once you're ready," he told her and walked off.

* * *

A shuttle exited the _Supremacy_ towards New Alderaan. It landed near a large mansion estate on the plains. Kylo and Rey exited the shuttle and walked towards the mansion. Rey looked at the beautiful mountains for the first time with a wide-eyed expression while Kylo remained subdued.

Rey then saw an old woman tending to her garden. "Is that her?" Rey asked Kylo.

"Go to her," Kylo encouraged.

Rey ran over to Leia's garden. "What a pleasant surprise," Leia said embracing Rey.

"How are you?" Rey asked her.

"I've been better but still alive," Leia said dryly. "They made me a professor at the university, but I love to garden in my spare time."

"That's great," Rey said happy for her.

Leia eyed Rey oddly. "There's something off about you." Leia touched Rey's stomach. "Could it be?" she wondered.

"Yes!" Rey confirmed.

"Well, who's the lucky father?" Leia asked.

Rey turned to Kylo who was still a distance away. Leia's eyes narrowed as she saw the dark cloaked figure. She then smiled at Rey for her sake. "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let war or politics keep you from your child."

"I won't," Rey assured her.

The wind then picked up near the two of them. Static electricity buzzed around them. The trees, green grass, and Leia's garden turned black as they burned. A portal then opened near the two of them. Snoke appeared before them as a malformed clone, old, and diseased. He reached out to Rey.

"Your child is mine," Snoke told her.

"Have you seen yourself? You're dying," Rey told him.

"A problem I will soon rectify," Snoke said irritably and fired off Force lightning at her. She blocked the charges with her hand and pushed it back on him.

The ground then shook sending Rey to the ground. A wind picked up making it difficult for her to stand. Snoke took hold of her wrist and punched her to the face. Rey struggled in vain against him. "I can sense the child's power," Snoke said pleased.

"How do you hope to rule the galaxy as a child?" Rey asked him.

"I will use your body as a vessel until the child comes of age. Then, I will reclaim the galaxy once again," Snoke told her.

A blue blade suddenly slashed Snoke's right arm off releasing Rey. Snoke glared at Kylo and blasted him with Force lightning. The electricity hit his chest sending him to the ground.

Snoke was suddenly blasted through by a laser bolt. Snoke stared at Leia with her pistol and then collapsed on the ground. The furious spirit of Snoke went straight for Rey. Before he could reach her, Kylo intercepted him. Snoke's spirit entered Kylo and struggled to gain control of him. Rey and Leia looked at Kylo horrified.

Kylo summoned the blue lightsaber and immediately stabbed himself through the gut. "No!" Rey shrieked as he fell to the ground.

Kylo continued to shake as he fought against Snoke's spirit. Rey got close to him with tears in her eyes. "You can't go," she said to him.

"Remember the balance," Kylo said as he touched her cheek.

"I will," Rey said as she sobbed over him.

Leia came to her son's side. "I'm sorry," Kylo said to her.

"I forgive you," Leia said to him.

Kylo nodded and then became still. Snoke's furious spirit fell into the void as Kylo died.

* * *

Rey entered the bridge of the _Supremacy_ over New Alderaan. The admiral and Rey gave each other sad looks at Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's death. "My deepest condolences, Empress," the admiral said to her respectfully and bowed his head.

"Thank you, admiral," she said appreciatively.

"Supreme Leader Ren had been developing a prototype called the Sun Crusher," the admiral said and then showed the blueprints of the craft on a hologram.

"What is it?" Rey asked curiously.

"No bigger than a fighter, the sun crusher is nearly indestructible with quantum-crystalline armor. Its torpedoes can cause a star to go supernova destroying an entire solar system of planets," the admiral told her.

"The galaxy would be in a state of constant fear if they knew this weapon existed," Rey mused.

"Fear of you, my Empress," the admiral pointed out.

Rey closed her eyes as she felt the conflict within her. "Begin its construction," she ordered.

"Yes, my Empress," the admiral said pleased.

* * *

Planets across the galaxy celebrated the death of Snoke and Kylo Ren. Many danced in the streets, fireworks went off, and people of all alien races toasted each other. The celebrations suddenly ended as Rey appeared in the public squares of the capitals of every major planet.

There was a silent hush as they saw the Empress' image tower above them all. The real Rey stood in front of thousands of Stormtroopers with the New Alderaan mountains in the background as she made her declaration.

"The war between the Republic and the First Order is now over. It is time to put our differences aside and cooperate for our collective security. As your Empress, I will guide the galaxy towards peace and justice. Those who rebel against me will be crushed. There will be no mercy for criminals and the corrupt," Rey said.

Criminal gangs and the Hutts stared at her image in fear wondering what this would mean for them. As they looked up, Star Destroyers suddenly appeared in the night sky of Nar Shaddaa. Stormtroopers went through Canto Bright arresting and taking away war profiteers. On Kessel, First Order agents eventually found Black Sun crime lord Czethros using Anja's information. He was captured after a brutal firefight and then as instructed frozen in carbonite. His frozen body was placed in the governor's office as a warning to others.

"I call upon the citizens of the Empire to contribute to this peace by joining our grand fleet," Rey continued.

Stormtroopers came upon the First Order training camps and freed the children being trained to be future soldiers. Instead of large super-weapons, smaller Star Destroyers were being mass-produced and sent off to patrol the galaxy.

"We move forward as one people where prejudice will not be tolerated," Rey said referring to the First Order's racism.

First Order human officers grumbled while alien races across the galaxy nodded approvingly. Chewbacca and the other Wookies of Kashyyyk watched her image with cautious optimism. A young Chiss First Order officer with red eyes and blue skin smirked in approval.

"Finally, the conflict between the Jedi and Sith ends today. Never again will there be Jedi or Sith academies. Their ancient religion, which has brought pain and suffering over thousands of years, ends now. Henceforth, anyone teaching the ways of the Force will be executed," Rey declared.

Alien races weary of the Jedi-Sith wars cheered enthusiastically to her message. Abandoned Jedi academies and libraries across the galaxy were voluntarily destroyed by emboldened citizens. The former Sith world of Drummond Kass began tearing down Sith monuments and demolishing tombs.

"Put your faith in me. I will not fail you," Rey concluded her message. Her Force projection across many worlds faded away.

Resistance and Republic war veterans saw her message on video screens with skeptical looks uncertain as to how they should proceed with the new Empress. Finn turned away from her image disappointed.

Rey closed her eyes and fought to remain standing. The Force projection across the galaxy had exhausted her. She then opened her now yellowish eyes. She felt her stomach reminding herself of her sacrifice. She had given up a life in the light so that her child could live in purity. If her child were to embrace the light, she would have to embrace the darkness to keep balance.

She looked over her admirals and generals with Sith eyes. "Prepare us for war," she ordered.

**The End**


End file.
